Hi, Mingyu
by raeraelf
Summary: Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya dan malah mencintai orang lain? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel. Meanie Couple. Would you mind to read and review? Chap 6 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

HI, MINGYU

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Mingyu berhasil berkenalan dengan Wonwoo setelah dua tahun hanya menjadi stalker, dan sekarang saatnya ia melakukan pendekatan kepada pemuda itu. Mingyu akan membuat Wonwoo mengenalnya sebagaimana ia mengenal Wonwoo. Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

 **Mingyu tersenyum kecil memikirkan rencananya yang ia anggap sangat sempurna. Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi, kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati Wonwoo.**

 **"Hyung!"**

 **Sebuah suara mengagetkan Mingyu. Ia menoleh dan melihat adik Wonwoo, Seungkwan sedang mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, namun terlambat.**

 **"Mingyu hyung?! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA?!" jerit Seungkwan keras, seakan ia sedang menggunakan speaker.**

 **Mingyu pun terpaksa kembali membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya heran. Kaki Mingyu lemas.**

 **Seungkwan mendekati Mingyu dan menariknya mendekati Wonwoo yang menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.**

 **"Hyung kenalkan ini hyungku Wonwoo. Eh pasti hyung sudah tahu ya. Kan Jiho suka Wonwoo hyung, jadi pasti hyung tahu banyak tentang Wonwoo hyung. Lagipula kalian berdua kan satu sekolah." Celoteh Seungkwan polos.**

 _ **"Mati aku."**_ **Desis Mingyu dalam hati.**

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo terus memandangi Mingyu dengan heran begitu Seungkwan selesai menyampaikan pidato pendeknya. Sementara Mingyu yang ditatap pun salah tingkah karena Demi Tuhan, betapa selama ini sangat menginginkan manik mata itu untuk menatapnya dan sekarang sepasang mata tajam itu sedang menatapnya secara langsung.

Seungkwan yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya diam pun menjadi gemas, ia merasa diabaikan. Sudah ngomong panjang-panjang tapi diabaikan itu sakit, tahu!

"Aduh, kenapa diam saja sih? Bisu ya? Pita suaranya rusak? Tenggorokannya kering?" sindir Seungkwan.

Mingyu terus diam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membuka suaranya.

"Hi, Mingyu." Sapanya.

Kaki Mingyu lemas. Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo bicara. Jeon Wonwoo bicara padanya. Jeon Wonwoo bicara padanya face to face. Ia berpegangan erat pada pundak Seungkwan agar tidak jatuh. Sementara Seungkwan menatapnya heran. Ia memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang agak pucat, lalu pandangan matanya mengobservasi seluruh tubuh Mingyu dari kepala sampai kaki sampai ia menemukan penyebabnya.

"Hyung?" tanyanya pada Mingyu. "Kesemutan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo. "Hi, Wonwoo." Balas Mingyu dengan suara mencicit layaknya suara tikus.

"Aku sering melihatmu kok, aku juga tahu namamu Kim Mingyu kan? Kelas 2F?" tanya Wonwoo.

Rasanya Mingyu sedang melayang di atas awan. Jeon Wonwoo tahu eksistensi dirinya bahkan tahu kelasnya? Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia menyukai Wonwoo selama dua tahun kalau ternyata Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia ada.

"Eh.. Ya.. Kok tahu?" tanya Mingyu gugup.

Wonwoo tersenyum, membuat Mingyu diabetes karena sungguh, senyum Wonwoo itu sangat-sangat manis dan mengandung kadar gula yang tinggi.

"Kau kan sekelas dengan Seokmin. Lagipula, tinggi badanmu yang super itu membuatmu mudah dikenali, tahu." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Tinggi badan tinggi badan." Sindir Seungkwan.

Wonwoo tertawa. Ia meletakkan gitarnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Seungkwan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau lama sekali." Katanya. "Terlambat lima menit dari jam janjian kita." Lanjutnya.

Seungkwan mendengus. "Hanya lima menit saja dibilang lama. Maaf hyung, tadi Jiho menyuruhku menemaninya beli eskrim. Jiho itu adiknya si tiang dekil ini." Kata Seungkwan sambil melirik Mingyu sinis, seakan salah Mingyulah Seungkwan bisa terlambat menemui Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. "Apa kau bilang? Tiang dekil? Dasar kimbab bundar." Gerutu Mingyu.

Seungkwan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Mingyu. "Ngomong-ngomong, hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Seungkwan.

Mingyu kembali menggaruk rambutnya. Kalau saja yang bertanya adalah Wonwoo, ia pasti menjawabnya dengan skenario yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Tapi sayangnya, yang bertanya adalah Seungkwan jadi mau tak mau ia harus memutar otak untuk memikirkan jawaban yang lain. Mingyu melirik ke sekitar dan melihat logo Starbucks yang terpampang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oh, aku mau ke Starbucks. Tadi Ibuku berpesan agar aku membelikannya Frappuccino." Jawab Mingyu asal.

Mata Seungkwan berbinar begitu mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan gembira, membuat Mingyu menatapnya heran.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Aku dan Wonwoo hyung juga mau ke Starbucks! Ayo kita sama-sama saja, ramai-ramai lebih asyik!" seru Seungkwan senang.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertemu disini? Kenapa tidak langsung bertemu di Starbucks? Kan dekat." Mingyu menunjuk ke arah Starbucks dengan dagunya.

Seungkwan mendekapkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sebenarnya sih rencananya begitu. Tapi tadi hyung kirim Line kalau dia jadinya menunggu di taman ini." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang kita pergi ke Starbucks bersama saja." Kata Wonwoo menyudahi pembicaraan antara Mingyu dan Seungkwan.

 _"Mati aku, mana aku punya uang.. Sudah akhir bulan dan uang bulananku hampir habis."_ Ratap Mingyu dalam hati.

Setelah Wonwoo memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitar, ketiga orang pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju Starbucks yang tidak terlalu jauh. Pemandangan yang sungguh lucu. Seungkwan yang pendek berada di tengah diapit oleh dua orang tiang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Mingyu terus-terusan memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ia bisa nongkrong dengan Wonwoo, satu meja pula. Dua tahun ia hanya bisa mengamati Mingyu dari jauh, dan hanya satu hari saja dia bisa nongkrong dengan Wonwoo. Keajaiban ini berkat makhluk ajaibbernama Jeon Seungkwan tersebut. Lain kali Mingyu akan mentraktir Seungkwan karena ialah malaikatnya, tak hanya hari ini saja namun juga malaikatnya selama dua tahun ini.

"Mingyu, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk. Ia menyesap Americanonya sedikit, baru membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ah, tidak."

Hanya dua kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Ia masih tidak percaya hal ini terjadi.

"Ck, paling Mingyu hyung meratapi betapa mahalnya Americano itu. Dia pasti hanya diberi uang untuk membeli Frappuccino saja dan dia harus beli Americano itu dengan uang sakunya yang sudah menipis." Ejek Seungkwan.

Merasa sindiran Seungkwan kali ini tepat sasaran, Mingyu menjitak kepala Seungkwan, menyebabkan pemuda yang memiiki nama panggilan Boo tersebut mengaduh keras.

"Aduh! Hyung ini sudah dekil, penyiksa juga ya rupanya!" seru Seungkwan kesal.

"Enak saja bilang aku tidak punya uang! Buktinya tadi aku masih bisa membayar minumanku." balas Mingyu tidak terima. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak dekil ya!" lanjutnya.

"Hitam begitu ngaku-ngaku tidak dekil! Jiho saja kulitnya putih mulus, begitu juga orangtuamu. Adikmu juga putih! Jangan-jangan kau ini anak angkat ya!" mulut Seungkwan kembali bersuara.

"Enak saja mulutmu mengeong!"

"Mengeong apanya memang aku ini kucing?!"

"Kucing tidak ada yang seberisik kau!"

"YAA DEKIL HYUNG!" seru Seungkwan kesal, membuat beberapa pengunjung Starbucks menoleh ke arah mereka.

Wonwoo yang pusing mendengar pertengkaran dua insan manusia tersebut memajukan kedua tangannya ke depan berkali-kali seperti wasit sepakbola, membuat Mingyu dan Seungkwan terperangah.

"Hyung ini kenapa sih?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, diam bisa tidak? Jangan ganggu Mingyu terus. Hyung pusing mendengar suaramu." Kata Wonwoo tegas.

Mingyu melongo. Barusan tadi, Wonwoo membelanya di depan Seungkwan? Wonwoo memarahi Seungkwan karena Seungkwan terus menganggu Mingyu? Di mata Mingyu kini Wonwoo bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Sakit, tidak?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan menatapnya heran. Mereka tidak tahu Mingyu bertanya pada siapa, dan pertanyaannya juga tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Wonwoo dan Seungkwan bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka mendengar Mingyu bersuara.

"Sakit, tidak?" ulang Mingyu. "Jatuh dari surga."

Seungkwan terang-terangan melongo mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti.

Seungkwan yang kadang-bodoh-tapi-sebenarnya-tidak ini pun memperhatikan Mingyu. Kalau ia perhatikan, daritadi Mingyu selalu memandangi Wonwoo. Mingyu pun terlihat gugup sedari tadi. Seungkwan pun teringat akan Jiho yang selama ini getol menanyainya tentang Wonwoo. Seungkwan mengira Jiho yang menyukai Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya selama ini ia sudah salah sangka. Sepertinya bukan Jiho yang menyukai Wonwoo, melainkan kakak laki-laki Jiho yang sekarang sedang memandangi Wonwoo tak berkedip.

Seungkwan tersenyum jahil. Bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Jiho sering membicarakan mengenai Sehun, anak kelas sebelas. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau orang yang Jiho sukai itu Sehun, bukannya Wonwoo. Namun sayangnya Jiho yang selalu bertanya mengenai Wonwoo membuat Seungkwan berpikiran bahwa Jiho menyukai Wonwoo.

"Kacang mahal.. Kacang mahal.." sindir Seungkwan yang melihat pertanyaan Mingyu tidak dijawab oleh Wonwoo.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu membekap mulut anak kelas tiga SMP itu agar mulutnya berhenti berkicau. Dalam hati ia membatalkan rencananya untuk mentraktir _mantan_ malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Jadi kita satu sekolah tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah berbicara ya?" tanya Wonwoo, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Seingatku, kita cukup sering bertemu di sekolah. Kenapa kita tidak pernah berkenalan ya." Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Yah, setiap kita bertemu pasti kau selalu sibuk. Ada saja yang sedang kau lakukan." Jawab Mingyu.

"Iyakah?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Sementara ia berjuang mengontrol detak jantungnya dan berdegup tak karuan. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia bisa berbincang dengan Wonwoo. Ini adalah awal dari proses pendekatannya dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak boleh mengacaukannya.

Baru saja Mingyu akan membuka suara, Seungkwan lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Hyung, Umma baru saja mengirimiku pesan bahwa kita disuruh cepat pulang karena Bibi sudah mau sampai. Ayo hyung!" Seungkwan berdiri seraya menyambar gelas minumannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan memasang tas ranselnya ke punggung dan meraih tas gitarnya. "Kami mau pulang, kau mau ikut pulang bersama?" tawar Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Arah rumah kita berbeda." Jawab Mingyu.

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Apa sih yang dia tidak tahu tentang kau, hyung?" celetuk Seungkwan jahil. "Sudah hyung ayo pulang." Seungkwan menarik-narik kemeja seragam Wonwoo.

"Kami pulang duluan ya." Kata Wonwoo pada Mingyu. "Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengamati kedua kakak beradik itu pergi menjauh. Ia melihat Seungkwan menoleh ke arahnya, tertawa kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar imbisil." Gerutunya sambil menyedot habis Americano miliknya. "Ah, uangku." Ratapnya kemudian.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Pagi harinya, Mingyu yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah pun membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pensil. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Gara-gara Americano." Katanya kesal sambil memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam saku kemeja seragamnya. "Tapi kan gara-gara Americano aku jadi bisa nongkrong sama Wonwoo.. Hehehe.." Mingyu terkekeh sendiri.

"Mingyuuuu! Cepat turun dan sarapan nanti terlambaat!"

Terdengar suara Ibunya memanggilnya dari bawah. Buru-buru Mingyu mengambil tas ranselnya lalu turun ke ruang makan di lantai bawah. Sesampainya di ruang makan, dilihatnya seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah duduk manis di meja makan kecuali Ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapa Mingyu.

"Pagi hyung."

Mingyu mengelus sayang rambut anak lelaki yang baru saja membalas sapaannya tersebut. Anak lelaki tersebut adalah adik bungsunya – Chan – yang baru berumur tujuh tahun.

"Mingyu, cepat duduk dan makan." Nyonya Kim muncul dari dapur dan menaruh nampan berisi teko dan cangkir di atas meja.

Mingyu buru-buru duduk dan mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk. Keluarga Kim pun berdoa untuk mengawali sarapan mereka pagi itu.

"Oppa, mau lihat apa yang Seungkwan kirim padaku kemarin malam?" tanya Jiho, ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa?" balas Mingyu cuek sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Jiho mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah gambar, kemudian ia menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada kakaknya.

"Ada yang sudah berhasil kenalan nih. Sama-sama, ya." Sindir Jiho.

Mingyu yang tidak mengetahui maksud dari perkataan adiknya itu hanya diam saja sambil malas-malasan melirik ke arah ponsel Jiho. Kemudian mata Mingyu membulat begitu melihat foto yang ada di layar ponsel Jiho. Fotonya dan Wonwoo saat di Starbucks kemarin. Pasti Seungkwan yang mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya ada seorang pesuruh yang selalu disuruh-suruh untuk bertanya pada Seungkwan tentang oppa tampan berwajah emo itu." Sindir Jiho lagi.

Mingyu merebut ponsel Jiho dari sang empunya ponsel, kemudian buru-buru mengirimkan foto tersebut ke ponselnya melalui Line.

"Kirim-kirim pula." Sekali lagi Jiho mengeluarkan suara ketusnya.

Mingyu memandang adik perempuannya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Tak heran adiknya itu bisa bersahabat dengan Seungkwan. Mulut keduanya sama-sama berisik dan pedas! Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengembalikan ponsel putih itu kepada Jiho.

"Kemarin aku mau pinjam uang buat beli novel saja Oppa tidak mau beri. Tapi kenapa Oppa malah jajan di Starbucks?" tanya Jiho. "Padahal kalau dihitung-hitung, jasaku selama hampir dua tahun ini tidak sebanding dengan jumlah uang yang akan kupinjam darimu." Kembali Jiho menyindir. "Oh ya, harga minumanmu itu juga sepertinya lebih mahal daripada uang yang mau kupinjam."

"Jiho, mulutmu itu kalau sudah mengomeli Oppa-mu, sampai berbusa! Habiskan dulu makananmu. Jangan berisik di meja makan." Tegur Tuan Kim.

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat Jiho yang cemberut karena ditegur oleh Ayahnya. Mingyu melirik jam tangannya, lalu buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat. Bukan Mingyu sudah terlambat, tapi ia tidak mau terlambat untuk menantikan kedatangan Wonwoo di sekolah.

: Hi, Wonwoo :

Seperti biasa, setelah turun dari halte bus, Mingyu akan bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar sekolah untuk menunggu Wonwoo datang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, kemudian sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depannya.

Mingyu buru-buru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berpura-pura berjalan santai. Ia sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan agar Wonwoo melihatnya. Ia juga bersiul-siul agar Wonwoo mendengar siulannya lalu menoleh mencari sumber suara.

 _"Strategi yang bagus."_ Kata Mingyu dalam hati, merasa bangga akan kecerdikannya.

"Eh, Mingyu!"

Gotcha!

Begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, sontak senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah Mingyu. Strateginya berhasil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo, namun pemuda itu rupanya tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Wonwoo malah sudah tidak kelihatan, yang artinya Wonwoo sudah memasuki gedung sekolah. Lalu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi?

"Mingyu, aku disini bukan disana." Kata sebuah suara.

Mingyu mendengus kesal, lalu menoleh dengan sebal. Dilihatnya Soonyoung atau yang biasa dipanggil Hoshi berdiri di samping kirinya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, sial!" seru Mingyu kesal, lalu buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Hoshi.

"Eh, kenapa? Ya! Ya! Kim Minggyu!" panggil Hoshi yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Mingyu memandang Hosho dengan judes. "Kenapa panggil-panggil? Kukira tadi itu.." Mingyu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Hoshi menatapnya curiga, kemudian seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya. Ia menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya sambil mencolek-colek Mingyu.

"Ehem.. ehem.." Hoshi berdeham menggoda Mingyu.

Mingyu buru-buru menepis tangan Seokmin yang mencoleknya kemudian menjitak kepala Hoshi.

"YA! AKU INI MINGYU BUKAN WOOZI!" seru Mingyu kencang.

Hoshi tertawa dan berusaha merangkul pundak Mingyu, tapi ia langsung sadar bahwa Mingyu terlalu tinggi dan ia tidak akan bisa merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau mengira yang memanggilmu itu pasti seseorang yang kau sukai kan?" tanya Hoshi.

Mingyu menjitak kepala Hoshi, membuat si empunya kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong."

Hoshi merengut kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian, cengiran langsung terukir di wajahnya, membuat Mingyu ngeri karena cengiran Hoshi yang dianggapnya terlalu lebar.

"Gyu, mau ikut Orion tidak?" tanya Hoshi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Hoshi tidak menjawab karena mereka berdua sudah sampai kelas. Hoshi menyuruh Mingyu untuk duduk di bangkunya lalu ia sendiri duduk di bangkunya yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri bangku Mingyu. Hoshi duduk menghadap Mingyu dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau mau ikut klub dance? Orion? Bukan anggota tetap, tapi hanya additional." tanya Hoshi lagi.

Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sejak kapan aku bisa dance?" Mingyu balik bertanya pada Hoshi.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha mencari anggota untuk showcase Orion dua bulan lagi. Aku ketua showcasenya. Kami kekurangan anggota. Sebenarnya, anggota kami cukup tapi kami butuh additional dancer untuk tiga penampilan." Jelas Hoshi.

"Memangnya kalian butuh berapa additional?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sekitar lima belas orang lagi."

Mingyu melongo. "Heol.. Showcase kalian dua bulan lagi dan masih butuh lima belas dancer?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. "Kalian harus dapat lima belas orang itu sesegera mungkin! Memangnya latihan tidak butuh waktu? Kan susah kalau kalian sudah latihan, tahu-tahu ada orang baru."

"Maka dari itu, kami belum latihan sama sekali. Kami sudah mulai mempersiapkan properti, mencari sponsor, mengumpulkan dana dan lain-lain. Tapi untuk latihan, kami belum mulai." Jelas Hoshi.

"Susah juga ya cari orang.." gumam Mingyu.

Hoshi menghela nafas panjang. "Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Kau mau tidak jadi additional? Tapi ya audisi dulu."

"Sudah butuh banyak orang, masih ada audisi pula. Bagaimana kalau kalian masih kekurangan orang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kan tetap saja aku dan anggota lain harus melihat bagaimana kemampuan orang yang akan menjadi additional. Kalau ternyata tidak bisa dance, kan bisa kacau. Bagaimana, kau mau?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku lumayan sibuk." Jawab Mingyu. _"Sibuk memperhatikan Wonwoo."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hoshi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas pernyataan Mingyu, namun terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berwajah imut malu-malu mengintip dari pintu kelasnya.

"Minghao! Mencariku?" teriak Hoshi.

Raut wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Minghao itu berubah menjadi lega begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sini." Hoshi membuat gestur tangan menyuruh Minghao mendekat.

Malu-malu Minghao mendekat. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat melintasi kelas untuk menuju Hoshi. Ia tidak terlalu nyaman berada di kelas ini karena ini adalah kelas senior, sedangkan ia masih duduk di kelas satu. Apalagi anak-anak kelas 2F menatapnya dengan aneh seakan ia adalah alien.

"Ada apa mencariku, Hao?" tanya Hoshi.

"Itu hyung, aku sudah dapat dua orang yang mau jadi additional." Kata Minghao cepat, mengutarakan maksudnya datang mencari Mingyu.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Hoshi antusias.

"Vernon, dia anak kelasku. Yang dari Amerika itu. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya ngedance dan dia bagus. Pasti dia lolos audisi. Lalu ang satunya sunbae, kelas dua." Jawab Minghao.

"Siapa? Anak kelas berapa?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kelas 2B."

Mata Mingyu membulat begitu mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut. Ia langsung duduk tegak dan menatap Minghao tajam. Yang ditatap mengkeret, ngeri ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh senior. Sementara Hoshi sendiri menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan heran.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" ulang Mingyu.

Minghao mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Jeon Wonwoo sunbae."

"Jeon Wonwoo yang itu kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Minghao mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. "Iya, Jeon Wonwoo sunbae. Yang mukanya agak emo-emo itu. Yang matanya kecil tajam itu." Katanya berusaha mendeskripsikan Wonwoo.

"Memangnya dia bisa dance?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Minghao mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, sunbae. Wonwoo sunbae hanya bilang pada Vernon bahwa ia tertarik mengikuti audisi additional dancer, lalu Vernon bilang padaku." Jelas Minghao.

Mingyu ganti menatap Hoshi. Kali ini, sorot matanya penuh permohonan.

"Hoshi, aku mau audisi untuk additional dancer!"

: Hi, Mingyu :

Sepanjang hari ini, Mingyu terus menari-nari. Saat pelajaran pun ia terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Saat Hoshi menyuruhnya berhenti karena matanya iritasi melihat gerakan Mingyu yang tidak karuan, Mingyu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mingyu terus-terusan berkata bahwa ia sedang latihan untuk audisi.

"Aku jadi menyesal memintamu untuk audisi tadi." Kata Hoshi saat bel pulang berbunyi. "Ternyata kau segila ini kalau menari." Tambahnya.

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia hanya bersiul-siul sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ikut? Saat kuminta saja kau menolak." Tanya Hoshi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Minghao?" tembak Hoshi langsung.

Sekali lagi Mingyu menjitak kepala Hoshi. "Jangan sembarangan!"

Hoshi mengusap kepalanya yang kali ini dijitak dengan cukup keras oleh Mingyu, sebelum akhirnya ia dan Mingyu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Atau kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

Mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebutkan, Mingyu kembali menjitak kepala Hoshi, namun dibarengi dengan menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan tangannya, membuat Hoshi meronta-ronta dan menginjak kaki Mingyu.

"Jangan keras-keras!" seru Mingyu setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hoshi.

Menyadari maksud Mingyu, Hoshi pun tertawa. "Oh, jadi benar ya kau menyukai Wonwoo." Katanya enteng.

Muka Mingyu berubah menjadi merah padam karena malu. "Awas kalau kau bilang pada orang lain." Ancamnya pada Hoshi.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja seorang Kim Mingyu menyukai Jeon Wonwoo."

"Sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras! Sudah diam saja kau!" tukas Mingyu kesal.

"Pantas saja begitu Minghao menyebutkan namanya, raut kau langsung berubah. Nada suaramu pun langsung bersemangat menanyakan dia. Rupanya karena kau menyukainya. Jadi tadi pagi, kau mengira yang memanggilmu itu dia ya?" tanya Hoshi penasaran.

Karena Mingyu merasakan mukanya yang memerah karena malu, Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi, malah ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Hoshi, membuat Hoshi harus berlari-lari demi mengejar langkah kaki panjang Mingyu.

"MINGYU AWAS!"

Itulah suara terakhir yang didengar Mingyu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah benda menghantam kepalanya keras. Mingyu terhuyung-huyung sebentar, merasakan kunang-kunang memenuhi matanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kemudian ia langsung jatuh telentang di atas halaman depan sekolah yang merangkap sebagai lapangan basket.

Samar-samar Mingyu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat sebelum akhirnya kunang-kunang di matanya dan rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dan ia bisa melihat wajah yang tepat berada di atasnya. Wajah yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N : Hello semua! Ini adalah sequel dari vignette Hi, Wonwoo yang kupost akhir tahun lalu. Yang belum baca Hi, Wonwoo buruan baca ya!

Di review pada demo suruh bikin sequel, jadinya ya gini hiks :" Aku nulis fic ini pas lagi magang saking gabutnya aku cuma duduk di depan laptop nulis fanfic xD

Aku baru nyadar di fic terakhirku aku bilang aku bakal balik setahun lagi, yang harusnya pertengahan 2014, tapi nyatanya aku baru balik akhir 2015 :'D

Buat yang nanyain YunJae, sesegera mungkin aku bakal bikin fic YunJae lagi. Muter otak duluuu buat nyari ide.

So, keep it or delete it?


	2. Chapter 2

HI, MINGYU

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

 **"MINGYU AWAS!"**

 **Itulah suara terakhir yang didengar Mingyu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah benda menghantam kepalanya keras. Mingyu terhuyung-huyung sebentar, merasakan kunang-kunang memenuhi matanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kemudian ia langsung jatuh telentang di atas halaman depan sekolah yang merangkap sebagai lapangan basket.**

 **Samar-samar Mingyu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat sebelum akhirnya kunang-kunang di matanya dan rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dan ia bisa melihat wajah yang tepat berada di atasnya. Wajah yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo.**

: Hi, Mingyu :

Hoshi yang melihat Mingyu terhuyung-huyung lalu jatuh telentang pun langsung berlari mendekati Mingyu. Beberapa pemain basket yang ada di lapangan juga ikut berlarian mendekati Mingyu.

"Yah, apakah dia pingsan?" tanya Hoshi cemas.

Wonwoo memeriksa Mingyu sebentar, sebelum ia yakin bahwa pemuda jangkung itu benar-benar pingsan.

"Ayo kita bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" seru Chanyeol, anak kelas tiga yang juga bermain basket bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa bersalah karena telah melemparkan bola yang menimpuk kepala Mingyu pun mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Mingyu dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya yang lain, sedangkan Hoshi mengikuti di belakang.

Dengan hati-hati mereka membaringkan Mingyu di atas salah satu ranjang setelah sebelumnya mereka melepaskan tas ransel dari punggung Mingyu. Hoshi buru-buru membongkar rak obat dan mencari minyak kayu putih.

"Wonwoo, maaf. Tapi aku, Jongin, Suho, dan Xiumin harus kembali karena sebentar lagi kelas tambahan akan dimulai. Kau bisa sendiri kan? Lagipula ada Soonyoung disini." Kata Chanyeol.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya, hyung. Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

Setelah tiga orang senior tersebut keluar, Hoshi baru menemukan botol minyak kayu putih. Namun sayangnya Hoshi kesusahan membuka tutup botolnya. Akhirnya Hoshi memutuskan untuk membuka kepala botolnya.

Saat Hoshi berhasil membuka botol minyak kayu putih yang kini tidak memiliki kepala botol itu, ia buru-buru mendekati ranjang tempat Mingyu terbaring namun...

"AAAAHHHH!"

Wonwoo menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan Hoshi yang menyayat hati. Wonwoo terbelalak begitu melihat Hoshi berada dalam posisi tengkurap, dan minyak kayu putihnya tumpah, mengotori lantai dan menyebarkan bau minyak kayu putih ke seluruh ruangan.

Wonwoo yang sedang duduk buru-buru bangkit dan menolong Hoshi berdiri. Hoshi sendiri terkena tumpahan minyak kayu putih, membuat Hoshi sangat berbau minyak kayu putih.

"Ah, timbangan sial." Hoshi merutuk pada timbangan yang telah menyandungnya hingga jatuh.

"Ah, kau bau sekali. Lebih baik kau membersihkan diri." Kata Wonwoo sambil menutup hidungnya karena tak tahan dengan bau minyak kayu putih yang sangat menyengat.

Hoshi menatap dirinya sendiri yang sangat mengenaskan. "Haish, kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Titip Mingyu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hoshi." Kata Hoshi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan membalas jabatan tangan Hoshi. "Aku sudah tahu namamu kok, kau kan ketua showcase Orion. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku nanti akan mengikuti audisi untuk additional dancer."

Mata Hoshi yang sudah sipit itu pun menyipit. Otaknya bekerja cepat. Ia akan meninggalkan Mingyu berduaan dengan orang yang disukainya. Dalam hati ia terkekeh. Semoga saja Mingyu cepat bangun dan Mingyu harus berterimakasih padanya karena berkat ia jatuh, Mingyu akan bisa berduaan dengan Wonwoo.

Hoshi mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong urusi Mingyu dulu ya. Aku keluar dulu." Kata Hoshi seraya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Wonwoo memungut botol minyak kayu putih yang sudah kosong. Ia mengecek botol tersebut dan memperhatikan kertas kemasannya. Ternyata minyak kayu putih itu sudah kadaluarsa tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ck, pantas baunya menyengat sekali." Kata Wonwoo seraya melemparkan botol itu ke tempat sampah.

Tatapan mata Wonwoo mengarah pada lantai yang terkena minyak kayu putih. "Ck, dasar anak sipit merepotkan." Katanya, padahal dia juga sipit. Dasar Wonwoo tak tahu diri.

Wonwoo yang melihat tumpahan minyak kayu putih pun memutuskan untuk membersihkannya karena baunya sangat menyengat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan sebuah lap di pojok ruangan. Wonwoo bergegas mendekati galon air dan mengambil sebuah gelas plastik. Wonwoo mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air wastafel, kemudian menumpahkan air tersebut ke lap yang ia temukan. Karena tak ada cairan pembersih lantai, Wonwoo mengambil air lagi dan menumpahkan air di atas genangan minyak kayu putih. Baru setelahnya Wonwoo mengepel tumpahan minyak kayu putih menggunakan lap yang telah ia basahi sebelumnya.

Setelah dirasanya bersih dan baunya sudah tidak terlalu menyengat, Wonwoo mengembalikan lap tersebut ke tempatnya, kemudian ia mengambil gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan air galon.

Tepat setelah Wonwoo selesai memenuhi gelas tersebut dengan air minum, ia mendengar suara erangan kecil. Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." Kata Wonwoo, bergegas mendekati Mingyu.

Mingyu memelototkan matanya begitu melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersadar bahwa sekarang ia berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan ia ingat bahwa tadi kepalanya dihantam sesuatu yang keras.

"Minum ini dulu." Kata Wonwoo seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Mingyu. "Aku akan membantumu minum."

Wonwoo meletakkan gelas tersebut di bibir Mingyu dan membantu Mingyu meminumnya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Wonwoo bisa mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang berdebar lebih cepat dari detak jantung normal. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Mingyu yang memerah.

Setelah meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja, Wonwoo pun duduk di kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku yang melempar bola basket yang mengenai kepalamu tadi. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Bolanya yang salah sasaran." Kata Wonwoo meminta maaf, menyalahkan si bola basket.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tak apa. Namanya juga tak sengaja."

Wonwoo merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian membaca pesan yang masuk. Ternyata pesan dari Seungkwan bahwa ia sudah di depan sekolah.

"Mingyu, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Naik bus. Aku belum boleh bawa kendaraan sendiri." Jawab Mingyu dengan raut wajah sebal.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Aku juga belum boleh kok. Makanya aku diantar jemput supir, jadi bisa bersama Seungkwan juga. Aku antar kau pulang ya? Pasti kepalamu pusing sekali. Supirku sudah datang." Tawar Wonwoo.

"Ah, apa boleh?" tanya Mingyu kikuk.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berdiri. "Aku tidak enak padamu. Sudah kutimpuk pakai bola, masa aku juga harus membiarkanmu pulang naik bus. Kalau nanti kau pingsan di bus, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan membantumu nanti? Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri."

Wonwoo membantu Mingyu bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian mengambil tas ransel Mingyu dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

Mobil hitam Wonwoo telah menunggu di depan sekolah. Wonwoo bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Mingyu masuk duluan.

"Pak, kita antar teman saya dulu ya." Kata Wonwoo pada supirnya setelah ia menutup pintu mobil. "Eh, rumahmu dimana?"

"Apgujeong." Jawab Mingyu.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan setelah Mingyu menyebutkan dimana ia tinggal. Seungkwan yang daritadi cuek duduk di bangku penumpang depan sambil memainkan ponselnya pun menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang familier dan melihat Mingyu yang setengah teler.

"Mingyu hyung?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kita harus antar si dekil ini pulang?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menimpuk kepalanya dengan bola basket dan dia pingsan." Jelas Wonwoo.

Seungkwan tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Ahahaha kau hebat hyung! Sering-sering saja timpuk si hitam dekil ini!" katanya sambil mengacungkan dua jempol. "Ya sudah, biar dia tidur saja." Kata Seungkwan begitu melihat mata Mingyu yang terpejam. "Lagipula aku tahu rumahnya kok, kan aku sering kesana. Nanti biar aku yang beri tahu arahnya."

Mobil hitam tersebut mulai memasuki daerah Apgujeong, dan Seungkwan mengarahkan supirnya menuju rumah Mingyu. Kemudian, mobil pun berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah tingkat dua bercat biru.

Mingyu yang tadi hanya memejamkan matanya dan tidak tertidur pun turun dari mobil diikuti Wonwoo. Ia agak oleng saat berdiri, kepalanya masih pusing.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku." Kata Mingyu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini. Pasti kau masih pusing." Wonwoo meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu sesopan itu. Tak apa." Balas Mingyu, merasa tidak enak karena Wonwoo sampai membungkuk padanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya, membuat gestur melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati." Katanya seiring Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil.

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Baru kemarin kenalan, kau sudah akrab dengannya ya hyung." Kata Seungkwan memecah kesunyian dalam mobil.

"Itu juga gara-gara aku menimpuknya dengan bola basket." Tukas Wonwoo.

Seungkwan diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. Wonwoo memandang ke luar sambil menerawang.

Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu. Bukan sejak kemarin tapi sejak hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Wonwoo menyadari ada sepasang mata yang selalu menatapnya, terutama saat jam istirahat. Wonwoo tahu ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengamatinya saat ia berada di kantin, juga saat ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Wonwoo juga tahu bahwa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia pertama sadar saat ia sudah rutin menonton film di bioskop, karena pemuda tinggi itu selalu duduk di belakangnya. Karena seringnya melihat pemuda tersebut, Wonwoo sampai hafal topi dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya bergantian. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya, tapi ia mulai curiga saat mengetahui bahwa setiap ia menonton film, pasti pemuda itu duduk di belakangnya. Lama kelamaan ia hafal wajah pemuda itu, dan Wonwoo sadar bahwa selain di bioskop, rasanya ia sering melihat pemuda itu. Akhirnya Wonwoo sadar bahwa pemuda itu satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing, toh dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin tahu siapa namanya, karena itu dia tidak pernah bertanya pada teman-temannya. Namun kemudian Wonwoo mengetahui siapa nama pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya itu berkat Seungkwan.

Wonwoo pernah tidak sengaja melihat ke layar ponsel Seungkwan yang kebetulan menampilkan foto sepasang remaja. Pemuda di foto tersebut sama dengan pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya. Wonwoo pun bertanya pada Seungkwan dan Seungkwan menjawab itu adalah teman sekelasnya Kim Jiho dan kakaknya Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo akhirnya tahu siapa nama pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya itu. Dan Wonwoo tidak peduli. Kalau orang-orang tahu kelakuan Mingyu, mereka pasti langsung bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Kim Mingyu pasti menyukai Jeon Wonwoo. Terobsesi. Tergila-gila. Namun sayangnya, hanya Wonwoo seorang yang tahu.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Wonwoo sudah terbiasa disukai banyak orang. Tapi dengan Mingyu, ia merasakan sensasi baru. Sebelumnya, orang-orang yang menyukainya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang Mingyu lakukan. Tidak pernah ada yang begitu semangatnya mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Tidak ada yang pernah membuntutinya kemana-mana layaknya sasaeng fans.

Wonwoo juga tahu, selain mengikutinya kemanapun, Mingyu juga mencari tahu info tentangnya. Wonwoo yang usil membaca chat di ponsel Seungkwan tak sengaja membaca chat Seungkwan dengan Jiho yang kebanyakan berisi 'Wonwoo hyung begini, Wonwoo hyung begitu'. Dan di chat itu pula Seungkwan berkali-kali menggoda Jiho karena ia menganggap Jiho menyukai Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tidak seperti Seungkwan yang mengira Jiho menyukainya, tapi Wonwoo langsung bisa tahu bahwa Jiho bertanya ini itu pasti karena disuruh oleh Mingyu.

Lagipula, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyukai orang lain saat dia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki perasaan pada orang lain saat dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang itu? Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Jatuh cinta memang aneh.

Wonwoo paham kalau Mingyu tahu segala hal tentangnya. Namun, yang Mingyu tahu hanyalah yang nampak saja. Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Wonwoo sebenarnya. Mingyu tidak pernah tahu apa yang Wonwoo rasakan bila suatu hal terjadi. Mingyu tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu.

Dan kemarin untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun ini, ia berkenalan dengan Mingyu. Kalau bukan karena tidak sengaja, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau berkenalan dengan Mingyu.

Bukan, Wonwoo bukannya jijik atau tidak suka pada Mingyu. Hanya saja diam-diam ia menikmati saat-saat Mingyu mengikutinya. Dan ia tidak yakin, apakah setelah akhirnya Mingyu berhasil berkenalan dengannya, Mingyu akan meneruskan kebiasannya tersebut.

Bukan, bukannya Wonwoo menaruh hati pada Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali tidak berminat pada pemuda jangkung itu. Berminat saja tidak, apalagi menyukai. Wonwoo hanya suka perbuatan Mingyu, itu saja. Setidaknya, kehadiran Mingyu yang selalu mengikutinya itu secara tidak langsung bisa mengobati kesepian yang ia rasakan.

Wonwoo jadi teringat pada seseorang. Orang yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian, membuatnya merasa kesepian. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa membenci orang tersebut. Wonwoo tak akan bisa, karena selamanya hati Wonwoo hanya milik orang itu.

"HYUNG!"

Seruan Seungkwan menyadarkan Wonwoo. Ia tersadar dan ternyata mobil sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Kau melamunkan apa sih? Aku memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak bereaksi! Sudah sampai nih!" seru Seungkwan sebal sambil keluar dari mobil.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Kim Mingyu." Jawabnya, walaupun Seungkwan tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo melihat ke luar jendela saat mobilnya mendekati gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Mingyu yang berada di tempat biasa, memperhatikan mobilnya. Diam-diam Wonwoo senang bahwa Mingyu masih melanjutkan kebiasaannya. Namun ia agak was-was, Mingyu masih begitu karena ini dalam area sekolah. Apakah Mingyu juga masih akan mengikutinya ke tempat les musik atau duduk di belakangnya saat ia menonton bioskop?

Wonwoo berpamitan pada supirnya saat ia akan turun dari mobil. Seungkwan sudah tidak ada karena ia terlebih dahulu diturunkan di sekolahnya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Vernon berjalan mendekat. Ia berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Vernon. Sambil mengamati Mingyu yang kini sedang berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah.

"Hyung!" sapa Vernon sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah bilang ke Minghao temanmu itu?" tanya Wonwoo seraya mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Vernon mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tanggal audisinya belum tahu. Minghao berkata mereka sudah dapat sekitar sembilan belas orang yang berminat ikut audisi, jadi mungkin audisinya sebentar lagi." Jelas Vernon.

"Wah, cepat sekali. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin mereka bergerilya mencari orang utuk ikut audisi." Komentar Wonwoo.

"Dancer-dancer itu sangat bersemangat mencari orang. Mungkin mereka menodong semua orang agar mau ikut audisi." Vernon tertawa geli.

Wonwoo dan Vernon sudah kenal lama karena orangtua mereka bersahabat. Persahabatan itu menurun pada anak-anaknya. Walaupun Vernon sempat pindah ke Amerika, mereka tidak pernah putus komunikasi hingga sekarang saat kembali ke Korea, Vernon masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang akan mengikuti audisi? Yang kelas dua saja." tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Vernon berpikir sejenak. "Yang kelas dua aku hanya tahu Mingyu sunbae."

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya karena kaget. "Mingyu? Kim Mingyu maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

Vernon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu ada berapa Mingyu di sekolah ini, hyung. Tapi Minghao berkata Mingyu sunbae yang ini satu kelas dengan Hoshi sunbae." Jelas Vernon.

"Hoshi kelas berapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"2F."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Vernon. 2F adalah kelas Mingyu, jadi benar Mingyu akan mengikuti audisi. Wonwoo jadi penasaran apa Mingyu bisa dance, mengingat tinggi badannya yang terlalu super.

"Mereka nanti umumkan tanggalnya lewat apa? Di SMS satu-satu atau bagaimana? Kan kita tidak mengisi formulir. " tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Bukan hyung, kata Minghao nanti akan dipasang di papan pengumuman kegiatan murid yang ada di lobi." Jawab Vernon.

"Tapi kita sudah melewati lobi.. Apa kita kembali ke lobi? Siapa tahu pengumumannya sudah dipasang." Usul Wonwoo.

Vernon mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke lobi. Kemudian mereka meneliti papan pengumuman kegiatan murid yang ada di lobi, dan tidak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan tanggal audisi showcase.

"Sedang cari apa?"

Wonwoo dan Vernon menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Hoshi sedang berdiri di belakang mereka bersama seorang gadis yang bernama Eunha, teman sekelas Vernon.

"Ah, Hoshi hyung. Aku dan Wonwoo hyung hanya ingin mengecek apa sudah ada pengumuman tanggal audisi untuk showcase." Jelas Vernon.

Mingyu mengangkat sebuah kertas. "Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya. "Aku baru saja akan memasangnya." Katanya lagi.

Hoshi menoleh pada Eunha yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Eunha, tolong bukakan kacanya." Pintanya. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Wonwoo dan Vernon. "Dan kalian berdua tolong minggir, kalian menutupi lubang kuncinya."

Wonwoo dan Vernon buru-buru minggir, sementara Eunha yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris mading membuka kaca yang menutupi papan pengumuman.

Setelah menggeser kaca yang menutupi papan, Hoshi kemudian menempelkan kertas yang ia bawa. Mingyu dan Vernon buru-buru mendekat dan melihat tulisan yang tercantum di sana.

 **AUDISI ADDITIONAL DANCER ORION**

 **Sabtu, 2 April 2016**

 **Sepulang sekolah**

 **Auditorium**

"Itu berarti dua hari lagi?" tanya Vernon memastikan.

Hoshi memperhatikan Eunha yang sedang mengunci kaca kembali dan mengangguk. "Ya, dua hari lagi. Jangan lupa dan jangan terlambat. Beritahu juga teman-teman kalian yang mengikuti audisi."

Vernon dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian keduanya mohon diri dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing, meninggalkan Hoshi dan Eunha yang berusaha mengunci kaca karena tiba-tiba gemboknya macet.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Seungkwan yang asyik tiduran di ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponsel.

Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Seungkwan dan dengan cueknya berganti baju karena dia baru selesai mandi.

"Hyung, apa pendapatmu tentang Mingyu hyung?"

"Hm?" balas Wonwoo tidak peduli.

"Hyung!" rajuk Seungkwan kesal karena merasa pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Wonwoo malas-malasan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Seungkwan.

"Mingyu hyung."

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Mingyu hyung?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Wonwoo tak acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Seungkwan yang gemas karena diabaikan oleh Wonwoo bangkit duduk dan merebut ponsel Wonwoo.

"Aish, kenapa sih kau?" seru Wonwoo kesal.

"Aku ini bicara serius, jawab dengan serius juga!" balas Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya apa pendapatku soal Mingyu? Kau menyukainya ya?! Iya?!" todong Wonwoo pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ah hyung! Sejak kapan seleraku berubah jadi dekil hitam begitu?"

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Ya ya ya, aku tahu yang kau sukai hanyalah bule Amerika itu."

Seungkwan membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Ia mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya pada wajah Wonwoo.

"HYUNG!" serunya kesal.

Seungkwan memang tidak pernah mengatakan dia menyukai Vernon, tapi Wonwoo mengetahuinya. Lima belas tahun menjadi kakak Seungkwan membuatnya hafal Seungkwan luar-dalam. Sejak kecil, Seungkwan sangat suka dekat-dekat dengan Vernon. Saat Vernon pindah ke Amerika, Seungkwan yang paling sedih. Bahkan Seungkwan menangis diam-diam di kamarnya. Wonwoo tahu itu, karena dia sengaja mengintip kamar Seungkwan yang saat itu tidak dikunci. Saat Vernon kembali ke Korea pun, Seungkwan adalah orang yang paling senang. Bahkan Seungkwan berangkat untuk menyambut kedatangan Vernon di bandara jam delapan pagi padahal pesawat Vernon baru landing jam sebelas.

"Aku ini tanya tentang Mingyu bukan tentang Vernon!" lanjut Seungkwan berusaha mengelak.

Wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Seungkwan. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Pendapat tentang Mingyu? Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya, bagaimana aku bisa berpendapat tentangnya?" kilah Wonwoo.

Seungkwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Umm.. Bukan itu hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

Seungkwan berpikir sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ia tidak yakin untuk memberitahu Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo. Lagipula, Mingyu saja tidak tahu kalau ternyata Seungkwan sudah mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Wonwoo. Biarpun Seungkwan kadang usil dan suka bertengkar dengan Mingyu, tapi ia masih punya perasaan juga. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau Wonwoo hyung memberitahu Vernon bahwa Seungkwan menyukai Vernon, pasti nanti Seungkwan juga tak akan senang.

 _"Kasihan dekil hyung nanti.."_ gumam Seungkwan dalam hati.

Seungkwan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak meninggalkan ranjang Wonwoo.

"Tidak jadi hyung. Aku harus belajar, aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Seungkwan buru-buru.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya dan sejenak terdiam, tak jadi memainkan ponselnya.

 _"Apa sih yang dia tidak tahu tentang kau, hyung?"_

Di benak Wonwoo teringat perkataan Seungkwan kemarin saat di Starbucks.

"Apa Seungkwan sudah tahu ya?" gumam Wonwoo. "Ah, lagipula buat apa juga aku memikirkan Kim Mingyu. Tidak penting." Dengusnya.

Wonwoo kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan sejenak jarinya sibuk menari di atas layar touchsreen ponselnya. Menelpon seseorang melalui aplikasi Line. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan karena orang itu berada nun jauh disana, bahkan berpisah benua dengannya. Orang yang telah membuatnya tersiksa karena rasa rindunya yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat. Namun tetap saja, hati dan cinta Wonwoo hanya milik orang itu.

Choi Seungcheol

calling...

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N : Hello guys! Thank you for the positive feedbacks 3

Oh ya chap 1 kemarin kan kita lihat dari sudut pandang Mingyu, kalau chap 2 ini kita lihat dari sudut pandang Wonwoo kan. Untuk chapter ketiga dan seterusnya, dalam satu chapter akan kubuat dari dua sudut pandang.

Untuk BLUEFIRE0805 iya itu Jiho OMG hehehe.

Kritik, saran, serta pujian (ngarep) sangat diharapkan untuk keberlangsungan fanfic ini. Karena jika memuaskan maka bakal fast update kkk (spoiler : sekarang aku udah ngetik chap 4 hehehe)

So, would you mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

HI MINGYU

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

 **Wonwoo kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan sejenak jarinya sibuk menari di atas layar touchsreen ponselnya. Menelpon seseorang melalui aplikasi Line. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan karena orang itu berada nun jauh disana, bahkan berpisah benua dengannya.**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **calling...**

HI, MINGYU

Sudah waktunya makan malam, tapi Mingyu masih tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena bola basket tadi. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi pun ia hanya tiduran saja di kamarnya. Bahkan Mingyu belum mandi. Mingyu heran kenapa pusing akibat ditimpuk bola basket saja tidak sembuh-sembuh.

Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka dan sebuah kepala mungil melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Hyung, sudah baikan belum?" tanya Chan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, masih terasa pusing. Kenapa? Apakah Eomma sudah memanggilku?"

Chan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Chan bilang ke Eomma ya! Hyung tidur saja di kamar."

Chan menutup pintu kamar Mingyu dan meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Baru saja ia akan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya, layar ponsel itu menyala dan kemudian ponselnya bergetar-getar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Kening Mingyu berkerut begitu melihat nama Hoshi terpampang di display LCD ponselnya. Mingyu memencet tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Halo?"

 _"Hei Gyu kau sudah baikan?"_ tanya Hoshi.

"Lumayan. Masih pusing sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau tidak menolongku?!" kata Mingyu sebal.

Hoshi terkekeh di seberang sana. _"Enak saja, aku ikut membawamu ke ruang kesehatan tadi. Tapi aku tidak sengaja tersandung timbangan saat membawa botol minyak kayu putih dan isinya tumpah."_

Demi mendengar suara Hoshi yang terdengar memelas, sontak Mingyu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, disertai dengan gerutuan Hoshi di seberang sana.

 _"Akhirnya aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya aku kembali saat kau sedang berbicara dengan_ pujaan hatimu _itu."_ Hoshi sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata pujaan hati untuk menggoda Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu membulat mendengar pernyataan Hoshi. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk?! Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku karena hanya berdua saja dengan Wonwoo!"

Hoshi kembali terkekeh. _"Aku sengaja tidak masuk, agar kau bisa berduaan dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau suka dengannya?"_

Baru saja Mingyu akan menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi, hubungan telepon terputus. Mingyu menatap layar teleponnya heran. Baru saja ia akan menelepon Hoshi, sebuah pesan Line masuk.

 **Hoshi Kwon**

 _Pulsaku habis, sial. Kita lanjutkan besok saja di sekolah. Aku mau mendengarnya langsung bukan dari chat._

Jari-jari Mingyu langsung mengetikkan satu kata balasan untuk Hoshi.

 _Ok._

Mingyu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, kemudian terbuka dan Ibunya masuk membawa nampan makanan, diikuti oleh Chan yang membawa meja gambarnya.

"Kau makan di kamar saja kalau masih pusing." Kata Nyonya Kim.

Chan meletakkan meja gambarnya di atas ranjang Mingyu, lalu Nyonya Kim meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan beberapa mangkuk lauk serta segelas air.

"Chan pinjamkan meja gambar Chan biar hyung bisa makan!" seru Chan riang.

Mingyu tersenyum pada adik serta Ibunya. "Terimakasih ya Chan, Eomma."

"Kau makanlah, lalu tidur. Biar besok sudah segar. Kalau besok masih pusing, tidak usah masuk sekolah saja." Kata Nyonya Kim. "Ayo Chan, kita keluar. Nanti Eomma ambil nampannya, kau tidak usah ke bawah." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Terimakasih lagi, Eomma."

Mingyu mulai menyantap makan malamnya begitu Ibu dan adiknya keluar dari kamar. Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana ia bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu kemudian membayangkan Wonwoo yang mengurusnya tadi di ruang kesehatan. Sejujurnya Mingyu sangat terkejut, begitu ia membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah Wonwoo sedang mengambil air putih.

Apalagi saat Wonwoo membantunya minum. Mingyu bersumpah apabila jantungnya bisa berlari, saking cepatnya jantungnya berdebar, jantungnya sudah akan memenangkan marathon. Dan entah kenapa air putih tadi terasa manis, mungkin karena ada Wonwoo di dekatnya.

Entah kenapa, saat Mingyu berada di dekat Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa tenang. Ia merasa utuh. Mingyu teringat satu quote yang tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya, namun bunyinya adalah 'Kita mencintai orang yang tepat jika berada di dekatnya membuat kita merasa utuh'. Mingyu benar-benar menyadari kebenaran quote itu.

"Mungkin saja kepalaku terus terasa sakit karena Wonwoo yang melempar bola itu.. Mungkin ini suatu pertanda agar aku bisa terus memikirkan Wonwoo.." Mingyu memeluk gulingnya dan berkhayal sendiri.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya begitu mengetahui bahwa teleponnya di-reject oleh Seungcheol. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu sekali lagi ia menekan tombol call dan menunggu.

 _"Ada apa?"_

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Wonwoo begitu ia mendengar suara Seungcheol, walaupun perkataan Seungcheol bernada sinis tapi Wonwoo tak mempedulikannya.

"Halo hyung! Sedang apa? Kenapa tadi dimatikan teleponku?" tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi.

 _"Kenapa kau meneleponku? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"_

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding. "Jam delapan malam."

 _"Jam delapan di Korea!"_

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia baru teringat bahwa Inggris memiliki perbedaan waktu sembilan jam dengan Korea Selatan. Korea Selatan lebih cepat. Bila sekarang jam delapan malam, jadi di Inggris masih jam sebelas pagi. Dan artinya Seungcheol mungkin masih ada kelas, maka dari itu telepon pertama Wonwoo ditolak.

"Maaf, hyung."

Wonwoo tidak mendengar balasan apapun lagi karena Seungcheol telah mematikan teleponnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia melemparkan ponselnya yang untung saja masih jatuh di atas ranjang. Bila tidak, mungkin Wonwoo harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ponselnya.

Namanya Choi Seungcheol.

Mereka pernah berpacaran selama setahun, saat Wonwoo duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Wonwoo duluan yang menyukai Seungcheol. Saat itu, Seungcheol duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Wonwoo pertama melihat Seungcheol saat Seungcheol sedang menunggu bus. Dan memang dasar Wonwoo tidak tahu malu, besoknya Wonwoo langsung pura-pura menunggu bus di halte tempat ia melihat Seungcheol. Padahal aslinya ia meminta supirnya untuk menurunkannya disana agar ia bisa bertemu Seungcheol. Dan sekali lagi dasar Wonwoo tidak tahu malu. Ia duluan yang menyapa Seungcheol dan setelah itu mereka pun dekat.

Maka dari itu Wonwoo tidak bisa memahami Mingyu yang menyukainya dua tahun hanya dari memperhatikannya saja. Kenapa tidak seperti dia sendiri yang langsung mengajak kenalan? Sekali lagi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mingyu. Apa susahnya untuk megajak kenalan?

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol hanya pacaran setahun, karena selepas SMA, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk kuliah di Inggris. Alasan Seungcheol simpel. Ia ingin dekat dengan Old Traffold, markas klub sepakbola favoritnya agar ia bisa menonton pertandingan Manchester United secara langsung. Selain itu Seungcheol juga ingin mendalami Bahasa Inggris. Karena alasan konyol Manchester United itulah, Wonwoo marah dan tidak memperbolehkan Seungcheol pindah. Tapi apa daya, keputusan Seungcheol sudah bulat. Lagipula orangtua Seungcheol juga setuju, hanya Wonwoo saja yang masih bersikeras menolak kepindahan Seungcheol. Dan bodohnya Wonwoo, ia lebih memilih putus daripada menjalani Long Distance Relationship. Padahal Wonwoo masih mencintai Seungcheol. Dan sampai sekarang, Wonwoo tidak bisa move on.

Semenjak kepergian Seungcheol, tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di pikiran Wonwoo untuk membuka hati lagi. Wonwoo masih setia menunggu Seungcheol. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah Seungcheol sudah memiliki kekasih baru atau belum. Selama ini, Wonwoo menolak semua orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Begitu juga yang akan ia lakukan pada Mingyu jika Mingyu berusaha mendekatinya. Wonwoo akan langsung menolaknya. Kunci hati Wonwoo masih dipegang oleh Seungcheol, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Seungcheol di hatinya. Tidak seorangpun.

Meskipun Wonwoo sadar, sekarang ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar nada suara sinis dari Seungcheol tiap kali Wonwoo meneleponnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan tangisnya setelah ia menelepon Seungcheol karena nyatanya bukan percakapan hangat yang ia dapatkan melainkan nada sinis serta Seungcheol yang selalu ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri teleponnya.

Karena pada nyatanya meskipun Seungcheol selalu menyakiti hatinya saat berada di telepon, Wonwoo tak pernah bisa berhenti menelepon Seungcheol karena mendengar suara Seungcheol membuatnya senang.

Bodoh?

Ya.

Cinta memang bodoh.

Wonwoo juga bodoh.

: HI, MINGYU :

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Hoshi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada, menuntut penjelasan dari Mingyu.

Saat ini Mingyu dan Hoshi berada di sebuah kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mingyu tidak ingin bercerita tentang Wonwoo di sekolah karena takut bila ada yang dengar. Karena itu, Mingyu mengajak Hoshi ke kafe dan untungnya Hoshi tidak minta ditraktir.

Mingyu menyeruput orange squash di depannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukainya sejak pertama masuk sekolah, dua tahun lalu."

"HAH?!" Hoshi menggebrak meja di depannya, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Hoshi tak mempedulikan tatapan pengunjung kafe dan malah menuding Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dua tahun?!" serunya kaget.

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau menyukainya dua tahun dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau anggap aku ini apa hah?! Kita berteman sejak TK tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai!" Hoshi marah-marah.

"Maaf, Hosh. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang tahu. Aku ingin menyimpan perasaanku untuk diriku sendiri. Aku saja terpaksa harus memberitahu Jiho hanya karena Jiho bersahabat dengan adik Wonwoo." Jelas Mingyu.

Hoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Apa enaknya menyukai orang seperti itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Karena itulah aku selalu membuntutinya. Aku hafal jadwal lesnya. Aku hafal jadwalnya menonton bioskop. Aku bahkan selalu duduk di belakangnya kalau ia menonton bioskop. Dan berkat Jiho, aku tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, apa alerginya.. Aku tahu dimana tempat makan favoritnya.. Aku bahkan tahu dimana ia suka membeli jajanan kaki lima."

"Kau benar-benar gila." Komentar Hoshi.

"Aku tidak pernah berani untuk berkenalan dengannya, Hosh. Aku terlalu malu. Selama ini aku menikmati bagaimana mencintai Wonwoo diam-diam. Aku menyukai mengamatinya dari jauh. Dan aku tidak tahu darimana aku dapat keberanian sampai aku berani untuk mendekati Wonwoo hanya untuk berkenalan. Yah, walaupun agak dirusak oleh Seungkwan adiknya Wonwoo, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Setelah dua tahun, akhirnya." Jelas Mingyu, matanya menerawang.

Hoshi menatap Mingyu yang terdiam setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Hoshi bisa melihat ada sesuatu di mata Mingyu. Binar-binar kebahagiaan yang selalu ada saat Mingyu menceritakan tentang Wonwoo, namun Hoshi juga melihat ada luka di mata Mingyu, entah apa, entah kenapa.

"Apa dia punya pacar?"

Mingyu menggeleng, membuat Hoshi menggebrak meja dengan semangat.

"Wah, kalau begitu ini kesempatanmu!"

Mingyu kembali menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah punya pacar atau belum."

Hoshi kecewa. "Apa selama kau mengamatinya, kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Seungkwan berkata dulu Wonwoo punya mantan pacar namanya Seungcheol. Tapi semenjak putus dari Seungcheol, Seungkwan tidak tahu apakah Wonwoo punya pacar lagi. Selama aku mengamatinya, lumayan banyak yang berusaha mendekatinya tapi biasanya hanya dalam waktu seminggu mereka akan menghilang. Aku hanya bicara soal murid sekolah kita saja ya. Karena aku pernah melihat beberapa anak mendekati Wonwoo. Dekat-dekat dengannya saat di kantin, atau sekadar menyoraki Wonwoo saat ia main basket. Tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama. Kalau yang di luar sekolah kita, entah. Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dari hasil pengamatanku selama ini sepertinya Wonwoo tidak punya pacar." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Kau.. benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Hoshi pelan.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Buat apa aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu kalau aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berusaha!" kata Hoshi bersemangat.

"Eh – kita?"

Hoshi mengangguk. "Kau banyak membantuku saat aku berusaha mendapatkan hati Jihoon. Dan sekarang saatnya Super Hoshi untuk membantumu!"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar melihat keantusiasan Hoshi. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

: Hi, Mingyu :

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo menunggu Vernon di depan kelasnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu namun guru yang mengajar kelas Vernon tak kunjung keluar.

Wonwoo bersandar di dinding dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Baru saja ia mengaktifkan ponselnya, pintu kelas Vernon terbuka dan Mr. Eric keluar. Mr. Eric adalah guru bahasa Inggris yang sangat menyukai salah satu member Shinhwa yaitu Eric, sehingga ia mengubah nama panggilannya menjadi Eric. Wonwoo langsung paham mengapa kelas Vernon lama kalau begitu.

Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, menunggu Vernon keluar. Kemudian ia melihat Minghao, teman sekelas Vernon yang berlari keluar dari kelas. Wajar saja, dia kan anggota Orion dan dia harus mengurus proses audisi untuk showcase Orion.

Tak lama kemudian Vernon keluar dengan wajah kusut. Wonwoo hanya tertawa karena ia mengerti kekesalan Vernon. Mr. Eric memang suka berlama-lama mengajar. Sebenarnya bukan mengajar, karena 50% waktu mengajarnya ia gunakan untuk bercerita. Cerita apa saja sampai mulutnya berbusa. Kelas yang mendapat pelajaran Mr. Eric di jam sebelum jam istirahat atau jam terakhir pasti menderita karena mereka tidak akan bisa segera keluar.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti sampah apa yang dia ceritakan! Pronounciationnya juga tidak terlalu bagus. Kenapa dia bisa jadi guru Bahasa Inggris dan universitas mana yang meluluskannya menjadi sarjana?!" gerutu Vernon kesal.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil merangkul Vernon dan mereka berdua berjalan melintasi lorong sekolah untuk menuju ke auditorium.

"Apa sudah mulai ya hyung? Kok sepi?" tanya Vernon begitu melihat auditorium yang sepi.

Minghao yang duduk di meja depan auditorium melambai pada Vernon.

"Vernon kesini daftar ulang dulu!" seru Minghao.

Vernon menarik kemeja Wonwoo agar Wonwoo mengikutinya ke arah Minghao. Vernon dan Wonwoo membungkuk melihat daftar presensi, menulis nama mereka kemudian menandatanginya.

"Yang mendaftar banyak sekali." Komentar Wonwoo melihat daftar presensi itu sudah mencapai dua puluh empat nama termasuk ia dan Vernon.

Minghao tersenyum. "Iya sunbae. Ini baru yang sudah datang, belum nanti kalau ada yang datang lagi. Berjuang ya sunbae, Vernon!" Minghao mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

Wonwoo dan Vernon berterimakasih pada Minghao, lalu keduanya memasuki auditorium. Ternyata proses audisi sudah dimulai. Wonwoo mengajak Vernon untuk duduk di barisan kedua dari depan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Sudah sampai urutan keberapa?" tanya Wonwoo pada seorang anak kelas dua bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sampingnya, Jihoon.

"Ini baru yang keempat." Jawab Jihoon.

"Ah, masih lama." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau baru saja datang ya? Nomor berapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dua puluh tiga." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku nomor tujuh, sebentar lagi." Kata Jihoon memberitahu.

Suara musik berhenti. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah panggung dan melihat nomor empat membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih. Wonwoo ikut bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain.

"Yak terimakasih Park Sungjun. Selanjutnya nomor lima, Kim Mingyu."

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Ah, dia bagus sekali." Seru Mingyu yang sudah bersiap di samping panggung sambil bertepuk tangan ketika nomor empat selesai menari.

Jun, anak kelas dua dan member Orion yang berdiri di sebelah Mingyu menepuk bahu Mingyu, memberi semangat.

"Ayo Gyu, kau pasti bisa!"

"Yak terimakasih Park Sungjun. Selanjutnya nomor lima, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia naik ke atas panggung. Mingyu berjalan dengan gugup karena ada lumayan banyak orang yang menonton. Mingyu berhenti di tengah panggung dan membungkuk.

"Siap?" tanya Hoshi.

Mingyu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Hoshi memberi kode pada operator agar memainkan musik. Memang sistem audisi ini adalah freestyle sehingga kemampuan masing-masing orang bisa dilihat.

Suara musik mulai terdengar. Mingyu terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar suara musik yang seperti kode kereta api akan datang.

"Ini lagu apa?" pikir Mingyu karena sepertinya ia mengenal lagu ini.

Mingyu masih terdiam ketika musiknya berlanjut menjadi suara piano. Ia masih memikirkan gerakan apa yang cocok ketika tiba-tiba..

 _Tumyeonghan yuriguseul cheoreom boijiman_

 _Geureoke swipge kaejijin anheul geoya_

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan. Ia mendelik pada anak kelas satu yang bertindak sebagai operator karena memainkan lagu girlgroup.

Suara tawa terdengar di auditorium. Satu, karena lagu yang diputar. Dan dua, karena Mingyu hanya mematung di atas panggung.

Mingyu tak berpikir panjang. Ia harus profesional. Terserah mereka mau memainkan apa, Kim Mingyu will nail it!

Karena kebetulan Mingyu hafal dengan gerakan dance lagu Glass Bead, Mingyu pun melupakan soal freestyle. Ia langsung saja menggerakkan tubuhnya menggunakan koreografi asli Glass Bead mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

Suara tawa semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan sampai ada yang memegangi perutnya karena tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Bahkan Hoshi yang duduk di bangku juri sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Mingyu tak peduli. Dengan percaya diri ia terus menarikan koreografi Glass Bead yang terbilang sulit itu. Mingyu pun melakukan high-kick dengan sempurna, membuat gelak tawa kembali memenuhi auditorium.

Lagu pun berakhir, begitu pula Mingyu mengakhiri tariannya dengan pose ending Glass Bead. Tepuk tangan bercampur dengan tawa menggema di auditorium. Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya karena malu, kemudian cepat-cepat membungkuk.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seluruh auditorium yang kaget menoleh ke asal suara tawa menggelegar itu. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Hoshi yang sengaja menggunakan mikrofon.

"Kim Mingyu kau lucu sekali!" seru Hoshi, kemudian bertepuk tangan lagi.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kaku sambil memelototkan matanya pada si operator musik. Mingyu menatap sekeliling auditorium, melihat siapa saja yang hadir karena tadi ia tidak sempat memperhatikan siapa saja penontonnya.

Manik mata Mingyu terkunci pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di barisan kedua. Pemuda yang sedang tertawa bersama orang di sebelahnya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu bisa merasakan mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Wonwoo juga mengikuti audisi? Dan tadi di atas panggug ia benar-benar parah. Ia menarikan lagu girlgroup! Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan Wonwoo.

"Baik, kau boleh turun. Selanjutnya nomor enam, Han Sanghyuk." Kata Hoshi.

Mingyu buru-buru turun dari panggung karena ia merasa sangat malu. Di atas panggung tadi ia sangat percaya diri tapi sesudah ia selesai menari ia merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

Jun yang berdiri di sebelah panggung langsung tertawa begitu melihat Mingyu turun dari panggung, tapi ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hahahaha kau ini benar-benar hiburan!" seru Jun.

Mingyu mendelik. "Nomor satu sampai empat semuanya dapat lagu yang normal, kenapa aku dapat lagu girlgroup hah?!"

"Itu ulah Hoshi. Hoshi sendiri yang mengatur daftar lagunya dan ia sengaja menyelipkan beberapa lagu girlgroup untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para peserta. Tapi kau ini benar-benar.. Kenapa kau malah menarikan koreografi aslinya?"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Itu karena aku hafal koreografinya! Aku lupa sama sekali soal freestyle jadi aku langsung saja menari sesuai apa yang kutahu!"

"Sudah sudah jangan marah terus. Sana duduk kalau ingin melihat penampilan yang lain. Atau kau mau pulang karena malu?" goda Jun.

Mingyu mengambil tas ranselnya. "Jelas aku akan menonton!"

Mingyu berjalan mendekati bangku penonton dan duduk di barisan ketiga deretan bangku kanan. Ia tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo karena ia merasa malu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin langsung pulang tapi mengingat Wonwoo juga akan audisi maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menonton.

Mingyu benar-benar mengantuk saat menonton audisi tersebut. Kadang ia tertawa saat ada yang mendapatkan lagu girlgroup, tapi selebihnya ia bosan dan mengantuk.

"Nomor dua puluh tiga, Jeon Wonwoo."

Suara Hoshi yang menyebutkan nama Wonwoo langsung membuat Mingyu duduk lebih tegak. Ia melihat Wonwoo berjalan memasuki panggung dengan tenang. Wonwoo memberi kode pada Hoshi bahwa ia siap, dan musik mulai mengalun.

Mingyu setengah berharap Wonwoo akan mendapatkan lagu girlgroup agar Mingyu bisa melihat betapa cute-nya Wonwoo menarikan lagu girlgroup. Tapi harapan Mingyu pupus ketika ia mendengar intro lagu Hands In The Air milik Timbaland ft Ne-Yo.

Mingyu yang tak menyangka Wonwoo bisa menari terkejut begitu Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mingyu melongo, kagum dengan kemampuan dance Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan melakukan beberapa gerakan b-boy yang membuat Mingyu bertepuk tangan keras-keras. Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikannya karena kebanyakan orang fokus pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali bertepuk tangan saat musik berhenti, menandakan Wonwoo sudah selesai unjuk kemampuannya. Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percya melihat bertapa kerennya Wonwoo saat menari. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia teringat dirinya saat menari lagu Glass Bead dan membandingkannya dengan dance keren Wonwoo.

Mingyu merutuki nasib sialnya dan bersumpah akan memarahi Hoshi habis-habisan. Mingyu mengawasi Wonwoo yang turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya semula.

Sebenarnya Mingyu berencana untuk pulang setelah Wonwoo selesai karena ia berpikiran bahwa Wonwoo juga akan langsung pulang. Tapi ternyata Wonwoo malah duduk manis, melanjutkan menonton audisi. Mingyu pun menunda kepulangannya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu audisi selesai, sekalian menunggu Hoshi agar ia bisa memarahi pemuda sipit itu.

: HI, MINGYU :

Wonwoo membungkukkan badan dan turun dari panggung begitu dipersilahkan oleh Hoshi. Sudut matanya menatap Mingyu yang sedang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam ransel, setengah berharap ada chat atau telepon dari Seungcheol. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, ponselnya sepi. Wonwoo membuka profil Line Seungcheol dan melihat lima belas menit yang lalu Seungcheol menulis status baru.

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 _Going back to Korea next week._

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya begitu membaca status terbaru Seungcheol. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Semenjak pergi ke Inggris, Seungcheol tidak pernah pulang sekalipun dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Seungcheol akan kembali ke Korea.

Wonwoo menatap ke panggung dan melihat Vernon masih menari. Ia akan menunggu sampai Vernon selesai baru keluar untuk menelepon Seungcheol. Ia sangat bahagia dan ia ingin memastikan tanggal dan jam kedatangan Seungcheol minggu depan, karena itu ia ingin meneleponnya.

Akhirnya Vernon pun selesai. Wonwoo memberi kode pada Vernon bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar. Wonwoo buru-buru keluar dari auditorium. Wonwoo bersandar di pintu masuk auditorium dan menelepon Seungcheol.

 _"Kenapa?"_ suara ketus Seungcheol langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Tadi hyung menulis status di Line kalau hyung mau pulang. Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo ceria.

 _"Iya benar."_

"Kapan hyung? Pesawat apa? Sampai di Incheon jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi.

 _"Hari Rabu depan. British Airways, sekitar jam sembilan pagi waktu Korea."_ Jawab Seungcheol dengan nada datar.

"Hyung ada yang jemput? Kalau tidak ada aku saja yang jemput ya?" tawar Wonwoo.

 _"Tidak usah. Orangtuaku yang akan menjemputku."_

"Tapi aku juga akan datang ke bandara hyung!"

 _"Tidak usah. Kau tidak usah datang. Hari Rabu kau sekolah."_

"Tak apa, aku akan membolos satu hari saja."

 _"Kubilang tidak usah. Tapi kalau itu keinginanmu, terserah saja."_

"Baik hyung, sampai bertemu minggu depan!" seru Wonwoo ceria.

Belum sempat Wonwoo mendengar balasan dari Seungcheol, sambungan telepon sudah diputus. Wonwoo yang sudah terbiasa akan hal ini pun tak ambil pusing karena ia terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun ia akan bertemu Seungcheol lagi.

Wonwoo mendekap ponselnya di depan dada karena bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraannya di balik pintu auditorium.

Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N : Hayoo semuanya pada ngira Wonwoo itu pacaran sama Seungcheol ya? Ahahaha padahal Wonwoo aslinya cinta tak terbalas, sama kayak Mingyu. Berasa jadi cinta segitiga ya/?

So, would you mind to read and review?

 _Karena sesungguhnya apresiasi pembaca adalah cambuk bagi setiap pengarang._

raeraelf


	4. Chapter 4

HI MINGYU

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

 **Belum sempat Wonwoo mendengar balasan dari Seungcheol, sambungan telepon sudah diputus. Wonwoo yang sudah terbiasa akan hal ini pun tak ambil pusing karena ia terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun ia akan bertemu Seungcheol lagi.**

 **Wonwoo mendekap ponselnya di depan dada karena bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraannya di balik pintu auditorium.**

 **Kim Mingyu.**

HI, MINGYU

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo keluar dari auditorium, tapi tidak membawa tasnya dan hanya membawa ponsel saja. Karena penasaran, Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu membuka pintu auditorium, ternyata Wonwoo bersandar di pintu sebelah kanan sambil memegang ponselnya. Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sedikit dan tetap berada di dalam auditorium.

"Hyung! Tadi hyung menulis status di Line kalau hyung mau pulang. Benarkah?"

"Kapan hyung? Pesawat apa? Sampai di Incheon jam berapa?"

"Hyung ada yang jemput? Kalau tidak ada aku saja yang jemput ya?"

"Tapi aku juga akan datang ke bandara hyung!"

"Tak apa, aku akan membolos satu hari saja."

"Baik hyung, sampai bertemu minggu depan!"

Mingyu mendengar setiap kata yang Wonwoo ucapkan di telepon. Hatinya perih mendengar nada suara Wonwoo yang ceria. Sepertinya Wonwoo sedang menanti kedatangan seseorang. Dan orang itulah pasti orang yang istimewa bagi Wonwoo karena Wonwoo terdengar begitu bahagia. Apakah itu orang yang disukai Wonwoo? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah itu adalah kekasih Wonwoo?

Begitu Mingyu tidak mendengar suara Wonwoo lagi, buru-buru Mingyu menutup pintu auditorium yang tadi dibukanya sedikit dan berjalan cepat ke tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit menengok ke belakang dan lega ketika ia tidak melihat Wonwoo. Sepertinya Wonwoo masih berada di depan auditorium. Mingyu menoleh lagi ke depan dan melihat Hoshi berdiri di atas panggung. Ternyata audisi sudah selesai.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian, dan terimakasih atas usaha dan kerja keras kalian. Kami akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lolos besok lusa, di papan pengumuman murid yang ada di lobi. Terimakasih." Kata Hoshi.

Mingyu tersenyum lemah dan mengambil tas ranselnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Hoshi yang melihat Mingyu berbalik langsung mengambil tasnya sendiri dan mendekati Mingyu.

"Gyu! Kau tadi hebat sekali! Tak kusangka kau hafal tarian GFRIEND!" seru Hoshi.

Mingyu diam saja. Niatnya untuk memarahi Hoshi sudah menguap. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh hal lain.

"Gyu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hoshi begitu melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang kusut.

Mingyu menggeleng lemah, membuat Hoshi menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa ini tentang Wonwoo?" tanya Hoshi hati-hati.

"Jangan sebut namanya disini." Kata Mingyu.

Hoshi menepuk keningnya dan tersadar bahwa mereka berdua masih ada di dalam auditorium. Hoshi melihat ke sekeliling, mengecek apakah ada orang yang berada di jarak dengar mereka. Hoshi mendesah lega begitu mengetahui tidak ada yang sedang berada dekat dengan mereka. Demi melihat raut wajah Mingyu, Hoshi pun menutup mulutnya dan terus berjalan di sisi Mingyu.

"Kau boleh cerita padaku jika kau mau." Kata Hoshi pelan saat mereka berdua melewati gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju halte bus. "Tapi kalau kau belum mau cerita sekarang, tak apa. Kau selalu bisa cerita padaku lain waktu."

"Dia menyukai orang lain." Kata Mingyu pendek. "Atau bisa saja dia sudah punya kekasih." Lanjutnya getir.

"Siapa?"

Mingyu duduk di halte yang sepi dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas tadi aku mendengar Wonwoo menelepon seseorang, dan sepertinya orang itu tidak berada di Seoul karena Wonwoo akan menjemputnya di bandara."

"Kau yakin yang ditelepon Wonwoo itu adalah orang yang disukainya?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Wonwoo terdengar bahagia, Hosh. Selama aku menyukainya, tak pernah aku lihat dia sebahagia itu. Padahal aku hanya mendengar suaranya, tidak melihat raut wajahnya. Dia bahkan begitu bersemangat untuk menjemput orang itu di bandara sampai dia berkata akan bolos hanya untuk menjemputnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah bolos, sekalipun tidak pernah. Saat dia sakit saja dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Dan sekarang, dia rela membolos hanya untuk menjemput seseorang.. Orang itu pasti sangat berarti baginya.. Mungkin orang yang disukanya, atau kekasihnya." kata Mingyu hampa.

Hoshi terdiam sejenak. "Tapi itu belum pasti, Gyu. Coba kau tanyakan pada adik Wonwoo, kira-kira siapa orang dekat Wonwoo yang akan pulang ke Seoul." Usul Hoshi.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan dan berdiri karena busnya sudah datang. Ia dan Hoshi masuk ke dalam bus, lalu duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang.

"Akan kucoba tanyakan pada Seungkwan nanti." Kata Mingyu begitu mereka berdua duduk.

"Jangan patah semangat, Gyu."

"Terimakasih Hosh. Aku benar-benar berharap itu bukan kekasih Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu tak mendengar balasan Hoshi setelah itu. Lebih tepatnya, tak memperhatikannya. Mingyu memandang ke luar jendela. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan jatuhnya air mata. Namun pertahanannya runtuh juga. Matany yang memanas mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, merasakan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sakit.

Mingyu bisa merasakan hatinya sakit. Dadanya sesak. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa mungkin Wonwoo menjalani Long Distance Relationship. Tapi kenapa saat mengetahui kenyataannya, rasanya sesakit ini? Dua tahun menaruh hati pada Wonwoo, baru sekali ini Mingyu merasakan sakit. Kenapa rasanya jadi sesakit ini?

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo mencoret tanggal 2 di kalendernya. Ia menandai tanggal 6 menggunakan bentuk hati di kalendernya dengan spidol merah. Ia akan menghitung sampai tiba harinya Seungcheol akan kembali ke Korea.

Wonwoo tersenyum sendiri memikirkan Seungcheol. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa Seungcheol sekarang. Memang ia sering melihat foto-foto Seungcheol di media sosialnya, tapi Wonwoo penasaran bagaimana aslinya. Wonwoo merindukan aroma tubuh Seungcheol. Dulu Wonwoo suka sekali dipeluk Seungcheol karena ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Seungcheol yang disukainya. Dan sungguh, Wonwoo rindu sekali bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Seungcheol.

Pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka dan Seungkwan masuk. Ia heran melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan kalender dinding sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo membalikkan badan dan menemukan adiknya duduk di atas ranjangnya. Wonwoo meletakan spidolnya di atas meja nakas dan ikut duduk di samping Seungkwan.

Seungkwan memperhatikan kalender yang menempel di dinding kamar Wonwoo dan melihat ada dua tanda aneh.

"Kenapa tanggal 2 dicoret dan tanggal 6 diberi gambar hati?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kau ingat Seungcheol?" tanya Wonwoo.

Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar nama Seungcheol. "Bukannya itu mantan kekasihmu yang pergi kuliah di Inggris?" Seungkwan balik bertanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tanggal 6 ia akan pulang." Jawab Wonwoo senang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Memangnya kau masih berhubungan dengannya hyung?" tanya Seungkwan mengingat selama ini Wonwoo tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Selama dia di Inggris, aku selalu berhubungan dengannya. Ya, memang aku tidak pernah cerita. Lagipula, untuk apa aku cerita. Kau juga tidak akan peduli."

Seungkwan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Dasar pelit." Gerutunya. "Kau masih berhubungkan dengannya.. Apa kau, masih berpacaran dengannya? Kau balikan ya?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu antusias menyambut kepulangannya sampai-sampai menggambar bentuk hati di tanggal 27?" kejar Seungkwan.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, diam saja. Kebisuan Wonwoo ini membuat Seungkwan memutar otaknya. Seungkwan langsung bisa menebak bahwa kakaknya ini sepertinya belum bisa move on dari Seungcheol.

"Hyung.. Kau masih menyukainya ya?" tanya Seungkwan hati-hati.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tak ada gunanya ia menyembunyikan ini pada adiknya.

"Rasa cintaku padanya tak pernah berkurang." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah.. dia juga masih menyukaimu?"

Kali ini Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja masih, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Seungkwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang sedih, serta sorot mata Wonwoo yang lesu. Ia bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia tahu, cinta Wonwoo pada Seungcheol kali ini tidak terbalaskan.

"Hari Rabu rencananya aku akan membolos sekolah untuk menjemput Seungcheol hyung di bandara." Kata Wonwoo.

Seungkwan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Appa dan Umma tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Aku akan tetap berangkat ke sekolah, nanti aku berangkat ke bandara dari sekolah." Jelas Wonwoo. "Eh, kau harus diam-diam ya! Jangan bilang apapun." Seru Wonwoo pada Seungkwan.

"Yah, asalkan ada bayarannya." Kata Seungkwan jual mahal.

Wonwoo mencibir. "Nanti kuberi uangnya kau beli saja sendiri." Kata Wonwoo yang mengerti maksud adiknya untuk membelikannya es krim favoritnya.

Seungkwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oke kalau begitu!"

"Sudah sana sekarang keluar! Belajar sana!" seru Wonwoo, mengusir Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Seungkwan baru memegang gagang pintu ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Seungkwan tidak jadi keluar kamar dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kalau tidak diantar supir, kau ke bandara naik apa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. "Naik bus, mungkin. Naik taksi juga bisa. KTX juga ada. Kalau naik subway juga bisa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Euh, memangnya kau tahu jalur bus atau kereta?" tanya Seungkwan tidak yakin.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Seungkwan yang melihatnya pun jadi gemas. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah naik kendaraan umum. Pernah, tapi jarang sekali karena kemana-mana mereka berdua selalu diantar supir. "Lebih baik kau cari info sekarang." Saran Seungkwan.

"Cari info ke siapa? Umma?" tanya Wonwoo bodoh.

Seungkwan semakin gemas pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Kalau kau tanya ke Umma, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tidak kenal yang namanya internet ya?" sindirnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, akan kucari sekarang juga. Terimakasih sarannya!"

Seungkwan pun keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Sepeninggal Seungkwan, Wonwoo hanya terdiam di ranjangnya.

Ia senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Seungcheol. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga merasa takut bertemu Seungcheol. Selama ini, Seungcheol tak pernah sedikitpun bersikap ramah padanya di telepon. Di chat pun Seungcheol hanya membalas seadanya. Dan sudah berkali-kali Wonwoo meminta untuk video call tapi Seungcheol selalu menolak. Chat Wonwoo saja sering diabaikan oleh Seungcheol.

Wonwoo bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu kenapa Seungcheol berbuat seperti itu. Seungcheol hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, dan seharusnya Wonwoo mencari orang lain. Tapi Wonwoo menutup matanya, karena ia benar-benar mencintai Seungcheol.

Wonwoo juga tidak peduli beberapa kali Seungcheol memajang fotonya bersama dengan lelaki lain. Biarpun fotonya terbilang mesra, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan mencintai Seungcheol walaupun ia tahu Seungcheol sudah menghapusnya dari dalam hatinya juga otaknya. Jujur, Wonwoo mulai lelah. Ia mulai lelah dengan semua penantiannya. Ia lelah bertahan dengan ketidakpastian ini. Ia juga lelah terus tersakiti karena mencintai Seungcheol. Tapi demi mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol akan kembali ke Korea lagi, Wonwoo akan memperjuangkan cintanya lagi. Wonwoo akan membuat Seungcheol menjadi miliknya lagi.

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Mingyu, ada yang mencarimu." Kata Nyonya Kim begitu membuka pintu kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Siapa, Eomma?"

"Seungkwan."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Eomma tidak salah orang? Dia mencari Jiho, bukan mencariku." Kata Mingyu sambil kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Tidak. Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu hyung. Ya jelas kau yang ingin ditemuinya." Jelas Nyonya Kim.

Mingyu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mengangguk. "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Pintu kamar Mingyu tertutup. Mingyu meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas. Ternyata ada chat dari Seungkwan serta dua panggilan tidak terjawab.

 **Jeon Seungkwan**

 _Hyung, kau di rumah? 17.58_

 _Hyung 18.00_

 _Ping 18.01_

 _Ping 18.01_

 _Ping 18.01_

 _Missed Call 18.03_

 _Hyung aku mau ke rumahmu. 18.04_

 _Kau ada di rumah tidak? 18.04_

 _Missed Call 18.05_

 _Aku berangkat sekarang. 18.07_

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Seungkwan. Apa susahnya bagi Seungkwan untuk bertanya pada Jiho kalau memang ia tak kunjung membalas pesan Seungkwan. Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Seungkwan.

"Hai Kwan." Sapanya pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya pun mendongak. "Eh, hai hyung!" sapa Seungkwan ceria.

Mingyu duduk di sofa di hadapan Seungkwan. "Tumben sekali mencariku. Jiho ada kalau kau mau mengobrol dengannya."

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Aku ingin bicara dengan hyung." Katanya.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Hyung.. suka dengan Wonwoo hyung ya?" tanya Seungkwan langsung.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sadar juga kau." Kata Mingyu datar.

Seungkwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku baru sadar saat di Starbucks kemarin. Tapi kenapa Jiho diam saja ya selama ini aku mengejeknya suka dengan Wonwoo hyung?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya dia sayang padaku. Dia rela-rela saja terkena tekanan batin olehmu demi aku, kakaknya." Kata Mingyu bangga.

Seungkwan mendecih. "Dasar kejam. Kasihan Jiho. Aku benar-benar harus minta maaf padanya." Gumam Seungkwan.

"Kau kesini mau bicara apa? Hanya itu saja?"

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepala. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memandang Mingyu, membuat Mingyu menjitak kepalanya.

"Ya! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" seru Mingyu.

"Aduh! Hyung ini memang kejam ya!"

"Siapa suruh kau memandangiku seperti itu! Aku kan jadi geli!"

"Aish, aku kesini mau bicara penting!"

"Ya sudah, bicara saja."

"Itu.. hyung tau Seungcheol hyung?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "Mantan kekasih Wonwoo bukan? Yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu."

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Apa yang hyung tahu soal Seungcheol hyung?"

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak banyak. Kau dulu hanya berkata bahwa Seungcheol itu mantan kekasih Wonwoo dan mereka hanya pacaran setahun."

"Aku cerita tidak, kalau Seungcheol hyung pindah ke Inggris?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Deg!

Mingyu terdiam begitu mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol pindah ke Inggris. Otaknya langsung bekerja cepat. Ia teringat percakapan Wonwoo kemarin di telepon. Wonwoo sedang menantikan kedatangan seseorang. Mungkinkah orang yang ditunggu Wonwoo itu adalah Seungcheol?

Mata Seungkwan yang jeli tidak luput mengawasi perubahan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba diam dan keningnya yang agak berkerut menunjukkan bahwa Mingyu sedang berpikir.

"Hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

Mingyu tersentak. Ia memandang Seungkwan. Seungkwan bisa melihat ada kecemasan di raut wajah Mingyu.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah bilang." Kata Mingyu cepat.

Seungkwan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berkata. "Seungcheol hyung akan pulang ke Korea hari Rabu depan."

Demi mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, Mingyu langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Minggyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Jadi.. jadi.. itu dia.." gumamnya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan ketika mendengar gumamam Mingyu.

"Wonwoo.. biarpun mereka sudah putus, tapi Wonwoo masih menyukai Seungcheol. Iya kan?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Ya.. begitulah hyung." Jawab Seungkwan kikuk, tidak enak pada Mingyu.

"Jadi selama ini aku mencintai orang yang hatinya sudah dimiliki orang lain." Mingyu tertawa getir. "Dia akan menjemput orang itu ke bandara kan? Aku sudah tahu. Pasti Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai orang itu."

Seungkwan heran mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo berencana untuk menjemput Seungcheol di bandara?

"Kau heran kenapa aku tahu? Aku tahu karena aku mendengar saat Wonwoo menelepon orang itu. Dan ternyata benar. Orang itu adalah orang yang dicintai Wonwoo. Kukira selama ini aku aman, karena Wonwoo tidak punya kekasih. Ternyata malah lebih parah. Memang tidak punya kekasih, tapi ternyata masih stuck pada satu orang." Kata Mingyu sinis.

Seungkwan jadi tak enak hati mendengar nada suara Mingyu yang berubah sinis.

"Hyung.. jangan patah harapan." Kata Seungkwan menyemangati.

"Aku bisa apa? Orang itu akan kembali ke Korea dan tentu saja mereka akan kembali berpacaran!" seru Mingyu.

"Tapi Seungcheol hyung tidak mencintai Wonwoo hyung!" teriak Seungkwan.

Mingyu terperangah mendengar perkataan Seungkwan. "A- apa?" tanyanya gagap.

"Wonwoo hyung memang masih mencintai Seungcheol hyung tapi aku tahu Seungcheol hyung tidak mencintai Wonwoo hyung lagi! Karena itu kubilang kau masih ada harapan!"

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi, Wonwoo sama sepertiku, ya? Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa ini, cinta segitiga?" Kata Mingyu getir.

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo hyung. Biarpun kau hitam dan dekil, aku lebih suka kau menjadi kakak iparku daripada Seungcheol hyung.. Lagipula, Seungcheol hyung sudah tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak mungkin kembali berpacaran. Seungcheol hyung tidak mencintai Wonwoo hyung."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa tahu orang itu masih mencintai Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu kesal.

Seungkwan tak menjawab, melainkan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mingyu.

"Baca itu, hyung." Kata Seungkwan pelan.

Mingyu mengaktifkan ponsel Seungkwan yang layarnya mati sejenak, kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat nama Seungcheol.

"Aku meminjam ponsel Wonwoo hyung dan mengirimkan kontak Line Seungcheol hyung padaku. Dan aku bertanya sendiri pada Seungcheol hyung." Jelas Seungkwan.

Mingyu terus membaca chat antara Seungkwan dan Seungcheol. Di chat itu, Seungcheol menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah tidak melupakan Wonwoo sejak mereka putus. Seungcheol sudah move on dan bahkan sudah berpacaran beberapa kali setelah putus dari Wonwoo. Seungcheol juga menjelaskan bahwa ia sengaja bersikap kasar pada Wonwoo karena ia ingin Wonwoo bisa melupakannya. Seungcheol juga sering mengabaikan chat atau telepon Wonwoo karena Seungcheol tak ingin Wonwoo semakin tak bisa melupakannya apabila mereka masih intens berkomunikasi. Seungcheol bahkan tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Wonwoo terus mengejarnya padahal dulu Wonwoo yang memilih putus dengannya karena tidak mau menjalani Long Distance Relationship.

"Hyung sudah baca kan? Hyung sekarang percaya kan? Wonwoo hyung hanya akan terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika dia terus mencintai Seungcheol hyung! Seungcheol hyug bahkan sudah berlaku kasar pada Wonwoo hyung tapi Wonwoo hyung memang bodoh!" seru Seungkwan kesal.

Mingyu mendongak dan melihat wajah Seungkwan memerah.

"Aku menyayangi Wonwoo hyung! Aku tidak rela melihatnya tersakiti. Seungcheol hyung sudah tidak bisa bersama Wonwoo hyung lagi.. Tapi Wonwoo hyung hanya mencintainya. Di mata Wonwoo hyung hanya ada Seungcheol hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Wonwoo hyung begitu mencintai Seungcheol hyung padahal ia sudah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Seungcheol hyung." kata Seungkwan panjang lebar. "Aku kesal pada Wonwoo hyung! Cinta macam apa sih itu?!" gerutu Seungkwan.

Mingyu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa sehingga sekarang ia bersandar di sofa. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap ke langit-langit.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mencintaiku. Sekalipun dia bahkan tidak pernah melirik ke arahku sebelum kami berkenalan." Katanya sedih.

"Kita akan buat Wonwoo hyung mencintaimu! Aku akan bantu! Wonwoo hyung harus melupakan Seungcheol hyung dan dia akan mencintaimu!" seru Seungkwan bersemangat.

"Bagaimana caranya? Untuk kenalan dengan Wonwoo saja aku butuh waktu dua tahun. Bagaimana cara aku bisa membuatnya menyukaiku? Apalagi dia sudah mencintai orang lain. Susah sekali membuat seseorang melupakan orang yang dicintainya dan membuka hati untuk orang lain." tanya Mingyu pelan.

"Kita pikirkan itu sambil jalan! Ayo hyung, kau harus semangat!" Seungkwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Muncul secercah harapan dalam hatinya. Memang sudah saatnya ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo. Usai sudah hari-hari menjadi stalker Wonwoo. Ia sudah berhasil berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya, dan kini saatnya ia mendekati Wonwoo. Tugasnya berat. Bukan hanya mendekati Wonwoo, namun ia juga harus bisa membuat Wonwoo melupakan Seungcheol.

PR Mingyu kali ini sangat berat.

Tapi, ia masih punya Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang akan membantunya. Dan Jiho, biarpun adiknya itu sedikit menyebalkan tapi adiknya sudah terbukti tahan banting untuk membantunya mengorek info mengenai Wonwoo.

Tantangan baru bagi Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu siap.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N :

Maafkan lama update, sebenernya ini udah selesai dari lama cuma ga keupdate xD

Chapter depan mungkin agak lama karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk :"

So, would you mind to read and review?


	5. Chapter 5

HI MINGYU

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

 **Mingyu tersenyum. Memang sudah saatnya ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo. Usai sudah hari-hari menjadi stalker Wonwoo. Kini saatnya ia mendekati Wonwoo. Tugasnya berat. Bukan hanya mendekati Wonwoo, namun ia juga harus bisa membuat Wonwoo melupakan Seungcheol.**

 **PR Mingyu kali ini sangat berat.**

 **Tapi, ia masih punya Hoshi dan Seungkwan yang akan membantunya.**

 **Tantangan baru bagi Mingyu.**

 **Dan Mingyu siap.**

HI, MINGYU

Dari lapangan depan sekolah saja Mingyu sudah bisa melihat murid-murid yang berkerumun di lobi. Ia bersiul-siul karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman daftar nama yang lolos untuk showcase Orion. Ia sudah memaksa Hoshi untuk memberitahunya kemarin tapi Hoshi menolak untuk memberitahunya. Padahal Mingyu benar-benar berharap jika Wonwoo diterima, ia juga diterima. Tapi kalaupun Wonwoo tidak diterima, dengan senang hati ia akan bahagia jika ia juga tidak diterima.

"Aish, tapi mana mungkin Wonwoo tidak diterima. Dia keren sekali, bandingkan dengan aku yang dengan bodohnya menarikan koreografi girlgroup." Mingyu bersungut-sungut.

Namun rasa ingin tahunya yang menggebu-gebu tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat murid-murid yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Ia memang penasaran, tapi ia juga malas berdesak-desakan. Akhirnya Mingyu mendekat ke kerumunan murid tersebut tanpa berusaha ikut melihat papan pengumuman. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia akan menunggu sampai kerumunan itu bubar.

"Sunbae sudah lihat pengumumannya?"

Mingyu mendongak ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menemukan anak kelas satu berwajah manis yang tempo hari mencari Hoshi ke kelas. Mingyu berusaha memutar memori otaknya, mengingat-ingat siapa nama anak tersebut.

"Ah.. kau Minghao kan?" tanya Mingyu ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan nama anak tersebut di antara serpihan memori otaknya.

Minghao mengangguk. "Iya sunbae. Sunbae sudah lihat pengumumannya?" Minghao bertanya lagi.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, masih banyak yang mau lihat. Tunggu sepi saja Hao. Malas berdesak-desakan." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat, sunbae lolos kok!" kata Minghao ceria.

Mendengar perkataan Minghao, Mingyu langsung tertawa datar. "Hahaha aku lolos? Kau yakin?"

Minghao mengangguk semangat. "Hoshi sunbae sendiri yang meloloskan sunbae."

Mingyu tertawa lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tertawa karena ia geli pada Hoshi. Kalau memang benar Hoshi sengaja meloloskannya dengan penampilan audisinya yang kemarin, sudah pasti Hoshi sedang berusaha membantunya.

"Anak itu melakukan nepotisme?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak kok. Banyak juga yang setuju untuk menerima hyung di showcase, bukan hanya Hoshi sunbae saja. Karena sunbae keren sekali saat dance kemarin." Minghao mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Mingyu berdecak. "Apanya yang keren.. Tapi baguslah kalau aku lolos. Terimakasih ya, Minghao! Aku ke kelas dulu." Mingyu menepuk bahu Minghao dan meninggalkan lobi sekolah.

Mingyu memasuki kelasnya dan menemukan Hoshi sedang asyik pacaran dengan Jihoon. Jihoon adalah kekasih Hoshi, anak kelas sebelah yang jago main piano dan gitar.

Mingyu mendekati sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu dan berdeham. Jihoon yang menyadari bahwa si pemilik kursi sudah datang langsung mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi Mingyu dan pindah duduk di kursi lain.

"Halo Mingyu, selamat pagi!" sapa Jihoon ceria.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan Jihoon. "Duduk saja disitu tidak apa kok." Kata Mingyu sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Mingyu, dan dengan senang hati ia kembali mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi Mingyu, membiarkan sang empunya kursi berdiri.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman?" tanya Hoshi bersemangat.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tanpa perlu kulihat, Minghao tadi sudah memberitahuku." Balas Mingyu.

Hoshi menaikturunkan kedua alisnya genit, berusaha memberi kode pada Mingyu bahwa ia melakukannya untuk membantu Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Namun malang, tingkahnya itu membuat Jihoon yang melihatnya jadi sebal. Alhasil, pemuda mungil itu mendaratkan cubitan di paha kanan Hoshi, menyebabkan Hoshi berteriak kesakitan.

"Genit sekali sih!" seru Jihoon sebal.

Hoshi meringis sambil mengusap-usap pahanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Jihoon dan memasang wajah memelas, kemudian melotot pada Mingyu, menuntut agar Mingyu mau memberikan penjelasan pada Jihoon.

Tapi sayangnya Mingyu tidak melihat kode yang diberikan oleh Hoshi. Ia menaikkan pupil matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan ketika Mingyu erhasil mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan, pemuda jangkung itu menepuk dahinya kesal.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan tanpa mempedulikan Hoshi, Mingyu buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia sampai lupa menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo karena terlalu fokus ingin mengetahui pengumuman kelolosan untuk showcase Orion.

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik pemuda bernama Mingyu tersebut berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah, menuju kelas Wonwoo. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, Mingyu langsung melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok pemuda pujaan hatinya.

Senyum di bibir Mingyu langsung terukir ketika ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk manis di bangkunya. Namun kali ini, pemandangan yang dilihatnya agak sedikit berbeda.

Mingyu sering memperhatikan Wonwoo di kelasnya dengan mengintip diam-diam, atau sekadar main ke kelas Wonwoo. Namun baru sekali ini. Baru sekali ini Mingyu melihat Wonwoo memainkan ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum.

Pemandangan itu membuat hati Mingyu jadi sedikit sakit. Senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar ketika ia menyadari kemungkinan sebab Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Pasti mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya, yang tak lain adalah Seungcheol.

Sebuah tepukan mampir ke pundaknya, membuat Mingyu tersadar. Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan Hayoung, teman sekelas Wonwoo. Hayoung juga bersekolah di SMP yang sama dengan Mingyu, karena itu mereka berdua cukup akrab.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Hayoung sambil ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas 2B.

Mingyu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah, kok. Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Hayoung yang kebingungan.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo memasuki lobi sekolah dan memperhatikan beberapa murid yang berada di depan papan pengumuman, kemudian ia teringat bahwa hari ini pengumuman untuk audisi showcase Orion. Penasaran dirinya lolos atau tidak, Wonwoo berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dan membaca selembar kertas dengan lambang Orion di atasnya.

Mata Wonwoo menelusuri daftar nama tersebut dari atas, dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat namanya tertulis di daftar tersebut. Namun Wonwoo tidak langsung pergi, melainkan kembali menelusuri daftar nama tersebut, ingin tahu siapa saja yang diterima.

Wonwoo tertegun sejenak ketika mendapati nama Kim Mingyu berada di daftar tersebut.

"Ah.. Jadi dia lolos." Gumam Wonwoo.

Tanpa disadari, ujung bibir Wonwoo terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Namun senyuman tersebut tak bertahan lama karena sang pemilik bibir langsung menyadarinya.

"Buat apa aku merasa senang, tidak penting juga bagiku." Ujar Wonwoo, berusaha tak peduli.

Wonwoo meneruskan membaca daftar tersebut sampai selesai, baru kemudian ia menuju kelasnya. Setelah memarkirkan pantatnya di atas kursi, Wonwoo buru-buru membuka ponselnya karena tadi saat ia berjalan menuju ke kelas, ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali menandakan ada pemberitahuan. Wonwoo membelalakkan mata begitu melihat notifikasi ponselnya bahwa Seungcheol mengunggah foto baru di Instagram.

Hati Wonwoo rasanya ingin meledak. Seungcheol sangat jarang mengunggah foto di Instagram. Hampir setiap hari Wonwoo selalu mengecek Instagram Seungcheol, berharap bahwa notifikasinya terlewat dan Seungcheol mengunggah foto baru tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kali ini, harapan Wonwoo menjadi kenyataan. Ada foto baru yang diunggah Seungcheol, multiple post pula. Ada lima foto yang diunggah Seungcheol. Foto pertama adalah foto selca Seungcheol berlatarkan bangunan kampusnya. Kemudian empat foto lain adalah foto bersama teman-temannya. Seungcheol hanya menuliskan "Love" sebagai captionnya.

Foto itu baru diunggah sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi sudah terdapat beberapa komentar. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk senang, karena rupanya Seungcheol punya banyak teman disana. Tak ingin ketinggalan, Wonwoo juga ingin menuliskan komentarnya. Wonwoo memencet klik pada tombol komentar, dan langsung terpampang komentar-komentar sebelumnya.

Sebelum menuliskan komentarnya, Wonwoo terlebih dahulu melihat komentar-komentar sebelumnya. Wonwoo langsung tertarik pada komentar pertama.

 **YJH1004** Kangen SCoups :(

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya begitu membaca komentar tersebut. SCoups ? Apakah itu nama panggilan Seungcheol di Inggris sana? Dan siapa YJH1004 itu, berani-beraninya menulis komentar seperti itu?

Kesal dengan komentar itu, Wonwoo membuka profil Instagram YJH1004 dan mengumpat begitu profilnya terbuka karena Instagramnya dikunci. Tak jadi menuliskan komentar, Wonwoo melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Tadi Mingyu bertemu denganmu?"

Indera pendengaran Wonwoo menangkap seseorang menyebutkan nama Mingyu, dan dengan cepat Wonwoo mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. Ketika sadar bahwa tingkahnya ini tidak biasa, Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aish, aku kenapa. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja tersenyum sendiri, sekaang aku reflek menoleh saat ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Apa gara-gara aku sekarang sudah kenal dengannya jadi aku agak lebih sensitif?" Wonwoo bergumam sendiri.

"Tadi Mingyu ada di depan kelas, waktu kutanya cari siapa dia bilang sudah."

Kembali telinga Wonwoo menangkap suara yang sama, dan masih menyebutkan nama Mingyu. Wonwoo baru ingat, tadi pagi ia tidak melihat Mingyu di tempat biasa. Apa mungkin, Mingyu ke kelasnya untuk mencarinya?

Penasaran, Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hayoung yang sedang berbincang dengan Rowoon.

"Hayoung, tadi Mingyu kesini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Hayoung dan Rowoon sama-sama menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Keduanya sama-sama heran mendengar Wonwoo menanyakan Mingyu.

Hayoung mengangguk. "Aku perhatikan dari depan kelas sebelah Mingyu berdiri di depan kelas kita selama beberapa menit, tapi waktu kutanya cari siapa dia bilang sudah. Aku heran, kapan dia masuk ke kelas kita?"

"Ah.. begitu ya." Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Wonwoo kembali menghadap ke depan dan mendengus. Sudah pasti pemuda jangkung itu datang untuk melihatnya. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja, bahkan sudah berkali-kali Wonwoo memergoki Mingyu yang diam-diam memperhatikannya di kelas. Wonwoo juga tahu, jika Mingyu main ke kelasnya dan bertemu teman-temannya, tatapan mata Mingyu hanya terpaku pada dirinya seorang.

Namun Wonwoo kembali tersenyum. Sesaat ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri, tapi kemudian otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Ia sempat ragu apakah Mingyu akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya alias menjadi stalker Wonwoo saat sudah berkenalan dengannya, tapi kini ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa senang.

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Wah..."

Mata Mingyu berbinar-binar menatap kunci mobil yang disodorkan oleh Ibunya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menerima kunci mobil tersebut dan menggengamnya erat.

"Ingat, jemput Chan dan langsung pulang. Jangan mengebut. Ikuti peraturan lalu lintas!" Nyonya Kim mewanti-wanti.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk antusias. Jika sekarang Ibunya mau memberinya peringatan selama satu jam pun dia tak masalah karena dia sangat senang diizinkan mengendarai mobil, walaupun hanya untuk menjemput Chan yang pulang piknik. Mingyu sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sejak kelas dua SMP, namun Ibunya tidak pernah mengizinkan Mingyu untuk mengendarai mobil di jalan raya.

Ini pun kasus langka, jika saja Nyonya Kim tidak sedang dikejar waktu untuk memasak bersama Ibu-Ibu komplek, pastilah Nyonya Kim sendiri yang akan menjemput Chan.

"Oppa, belikan aku Odeng dan Tteokbokki. Yang di depan sekolah Chan itu sangat enak." Pesan Jiho.

Mingyu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Mana uangnya?" katanya kemudian.

"Minta Eomma." Kata Jiho cuek.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua anaknya. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Nyonya Kim memberikan uang pada Mingyu.

"Sudah sana berangkat!"

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Mingyu senang.

Dengan antusias Mingyu memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia tertawa-tawa sendirian di dalam mobil saat mobilnya sudah memasuki area jalan raya.

"Ah, jika saja setiap hari bisa begini." Kata Mingyu senang.

Sekolah Chan terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, bisa ditempuh sekitar tujuh menit dengan kendaraan bermotor. Saat sudah mendekati daerah sekolah Chan, Mingyu melihat dua buah bus di depannya.

"Ah, bisa saja itu busnya Chan." Pikir Mingyu.

Dan benar saja, kedua bus tersebut berhenti di depan sekolah Chan. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk sekolah Chan dan berjalan ke arah dua bus tersebut.

Chan keluar dari bus yang berada di belakang dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Hyung~" seru Chan saat melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menghampiri Chan. "Chan, sana pamit ke guru-guru Chan. Setelah itu kita beli pesanan nunamu dulu di depan." Mingyu menunjuk penjual jajanan kaki lima yang berada tepat di depan sekolah Chan.

Chan mengangguk riang dan berlari untuk berpamitan kepada gurunya. Kemudian bergandengan mereka berdua menuju ke tenda penjual jajanan kaki lima.

"Hyung, Chan mau es krim." Kata Chan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Eomma menyuruh hyung uuntuk langsung pulang." Balas Mingyu bingung.

Chan merajuk, menarik-narik ujung kaos Mingyu. "Ayolah hyung~ Tidak usah bilang-bilang Eomma." Bujuk Chan.

Mau tak mau Mingyu luluh juga melihat Chan yang memohon padanya. Akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi ingat, jangan bilang-bilang Eomma ya!"

"Yayyy!" seru Chan senang sambil melompat-lompat.

Perhatian Mingyu teralih dari Chan ke bibi penjual jalanan ketika pesanannya sudah siap. Mingyu menyerahkan selembar uang dan menunggu kembaliannya.

"Masih cukup untuk beli eskrim." Kata Mingyu senang sambil menunjukkan uang di tangannya kepada Chan.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu dan Chan sudah duduk manis di dalam sebuah kedai es krim. Mingyu tidak terlalu suka makan es krim, tapi adiknya Jiho dan sahabatnya yang setipe dengannya itu – Jeon Seungkwan – sangat suka makan es krim, sehingga Mingyu tahu dimana saja tempat mereka biasa makan es krim.

"Selamat datang!"

Seperti biasa suara seruan selamat datang itu disampaikan oleh para pelayan di kedai tersebut saat ada tamu baru datang. Biasanya Mingyu tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa yang baru masuk, tapi kali ini berbeda. Karena Wonwoo yang masuk, bersama dengan Seungkwan.

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Ah hyung! Lama sekali sih!" Seru Seungkwan sebal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah satu jam mereka berada di toko ini dan Wonwoo belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Diam! Aku harus memastikan aku memberikan yang terbaik untuk Seungcheol hyung!" balas Wonwoo judes.

Hari ini hari Selasa tanggal lima, itu artinya besok adalah hari kepulangan Seungcheol ke Korea. Karena itulah Wonwoo ingin memberikan hadiah pada Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo memutuskan ia akan memberi hadiah kemeja. Namun sayangnya, sedari tadi Wonwoo belum menemukan kemeja yang tepat, padahal ia dan Seungkwan sudah mengunjungi tiga toko.

Sementara itu Seungkwan hanya bisa bersungut-sungut kesal. Dia menyesali kenapa juga tadi ia setuju untuk menemani Wonwoo berbelanja hanya dengan diiming-imingi akan ditraktir di kedai es krim favoritnya.

"Nah, ini." Wonwoo menarik sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua.

"Hyung sudah, pilih yang itu saja!" seru Seungkwan frustasi.

Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan ratapan Seungkwan, malah ia terus mengamati kemeja tersebut.

"Ya, ini sempurna." Katanya senang.

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, tak ayal Seungkwan langsung mendesah nafas lega.

"Cepat sana minta ke pelayannya dan bayar! Aku mau makan es krim!" seru Seungkwan.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, akhirnya Wonwoo dan Seungkwan berjalan kaki menuju kedai es krim. Mereka memang membawa mobil dan supir, tetapi kedai es krim itu hanya berjarak lima toko dari toko pakaian yang mereka kunjungi, jadi lebih baik jalan kaki.

"Selamat datang!"

Seungkwan langsung tersenyum senang begitu memasuki kedai es krim tersebut. Kedai tersebut merupakan salah satu kedai es krim favoritnya yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Jiho.

"Loh, hyung!" seru Seungkwan kaget saat melihat Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar Seungkwan menyerukan 'hyung' berpikir bahwa Seungkwan memanggilnya, namun saat ia akan membalas perkataan Seungkwan, anak itu malah pergi menjauh darinya dan mendekat ke salah satu meja.

Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa yang didekati Seungkwan. Ia hanya melihat punggung seorang anak kecil. Sosok yang duduk di depan anak kecil itu tertutupi oleh Seungkwan. Penasaran, Wonwoo ikut mendekat.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Mingyu.

"Eh, Mingyu?"

: Hi, Mingyu :

Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika Wonwoo menyapanya. Buru-buru ia tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo dan membalas sapaannya.

"Hai Wonwoo!" balas Mingyu.

Seungkwan mencibir melihat kelakuan Mingyu yang dirasanya norak, dan langsung dibalas dengan injakan kecil di kaki Seungkwan oleh Mingyu.

"Yak dekil hyung!" seru Seungkwan kesal sambil memukul punggung Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu yang sedang dimabuk asmara tidak mempedulikan Seungkwan. Ia malah menawarkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengannya, yang langsung diiyakan oleh Wonwoo.

Seungkwan yang kesal karena diabaikan langsung menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Mana uangnya?!" seru Seungkwan sambil melotot.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan selempar uang pada Seungkwan.

"Vanila. Dengan choco chips." Kata Wonwoo pendek.

Setelah kepergian Seungkwan ke counter, Wonwoo duduk di samping Chan.

"Ini adikku, Chan." Kata Mingyu.

Chan berhenti menyendok es krimnya dan tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Namaku Chan." Kata Chan memperkenalkan diri.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Chan yang dirasanya sangat lucu. Wonwoo mengusap-usap rambut Chan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo Chan, aku Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo hyung teman Mingyu hyung?" tanya Chan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya, hyung satu sekolah dengan Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Hyung siapanya Seungkwan hyung?" tanya Chan lagi.

"Seungkwan itu adik hyung."

Chan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya memakan es krim, tanpa bertanya lagi pada Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Mingyu, melihat Chan yang sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk bertanya pada Wonwoo, berdeham. Bersiap-siap memulai percakapan. Namun baru ia membuka mulutnya, dua buah es krim terlebih dahulu mendarat di mejanya.

"Es krim datang!" seru Seungkwan senang sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Mingyu.

Mingyu mendelik sebal pada Seungkwan yang dianggapnya menganggu. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa diam.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Mingyu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Wonwoo, tapi dasar Seungkwan tidak peka. Ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Dari toko pakaian sebelah. Hyung beli kemeja." Jawab Seungkwan cepat.

Bukannya tidak peka, Seungkwan tahu jika Wonwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, pasti nanti bisa berujung pada Seungcheol. Wonwoo akan menjawab dengan jujur bahwa ia membeli kemeja untuk temannya, dan Mingyu yang selalu ingin tahu itu akan bertanya untuk siapa Wonwoo membeli kemeja. Seungkwan berusaha mencengah terjadinya perubahan suasana di sini. Karena itulah dia menyambar pertanyaan Mingyu dan menjawab seperlunya.

"Kau seharusnya membeli pakaian yang enak untuk dipakai dance, bukannya kemeja." Canda Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku beli kemeja ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk temanku."

Seungkwan merosot di kursinya. Ternyata usahanya gagal.

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Di sebelahnya, Seungkwan hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menggeleng. "Untuk hadiah kepulangan. Dia kuliah di luar negeri dan besok dia kembali ke Korea."

Sontak mata Mingyu langsung tertuju pada ponselnya yang layarnya menyala. Dia baru sadar bahwa hari ini tanggal 5, dan itu berarti besok mantan kekasih Wonwoo yang bernama Seungcheol itu akan pulang ke Korea.

"Ah.. begitu." Balas Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan pada Wonwoo. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Rupanya pesan dari Jiho yang menanyakan kenapa mereka lama sekali.

"Chan, sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu ketika melihat Chan menjilat-jilat sendok es krimnya.

Chan mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu. Jiho sudah marah-marah karena kami lama sekali." Kata Mingyu sambil menunjukkan plastik berisi odeng dan tteokbokki.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati ya hyung."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Mingyu.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok, Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu pelan, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan tak peduli.

Mingyu tahu, tidak ada gunanya ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Karena sudah pasti besok ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo di sekolah.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Wonwoo turun dari taksi dengan hati gembira. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di Bandara Incheon. Perjuangannya untuk sampai disini tidak mudah dan Wonwoo patut berbangga hati karena ia berhasil melakukannya.

Seperti biasa supirnya menurunkan Wonwoo di sekolah. Namun bukannya bersekolah, Wonwoo malah keluar dari area sekolahnya dan langsung menyetop taksi. Sebenarnya Wonwoo bisa saja naik bus atau kereta, tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu jalurnya. Jadi, daripada mengambil resiko tersesat, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja karena pasti akan diantarkan sampai ke tujuan.

Wonwoo memasuki area kedatangan internasional dan duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum pesawat Seungcheol mendarat. Diambilnya earphone di tas dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil mendengarkan musik.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah papan informasi dan disitu tertulis bahwa pesawat British Airways baru saja mendarat. Dengan semangat Wonwoo melepas earphonenya dan bersiap untuk menunggu Seungcheol tepat di depan pintu keluar, namun ia teringat bahwa mungkin saja Seuncheol baru akan keluar sekitar setengah jam lagi karena harus menunggu bagasi.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bersabar dan baru akan berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan ketika pintu kedatangan sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang baru datang.

Ketika akhirnya sudah banyak orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan pintu kedatangan, bergabung dengan kerumunan penjemput yang lain. Tangan kanannya dengan erat mengenggam shopping bag yang berisikan kemeja yang dibelinya untuk Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia ketika akhirnya ia melihat Seungcheol muncul. Ia bersiap untuk memanggil nama Seungcheol, tapi tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika ia melihat sosok yang berada di samping Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Dari perawakannya ia terlihat seperti laki-laki tapi rambutnya panjang dan ia berwajah cantik membuat Wonwoo tidak yakin.

Namun yang membuat mulut Wonwoo terkunci adalah, keduanya sangat mesra. Sosok itu menggandeng tangan Seungcheol dan menyenderkan kepalanya manja di bahu Seungcheol.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ketika tatapan mata Seungcheol tertuju ke arahnya. Ia tak sanggup bergerak, kakinya serasa terkunci ke tanah. Dan ia diam saja ketika Seungcheol berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei Wonwoo, sudah kubilang kan kau tak perlu datang ke bandara." Kata Seungcheol santai.

Seungcheol bahkan tak malu-malu menunjukkan kemesrannya dengan orang di sampingnya, membuat Wonwoo harus menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung.. Siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

Sosok di samping Seungcheol itu tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Hai, ternyata kau Wonwoo. Seungcheol banyak cerita tentangmu. Aku Yoon Jeonghan, kekasih Seungcheol."

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N :

Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas update fanfic ini yang super ngaret.

Awalnya dikarenakan kesibukan kuliah, tapi kemudian keyboard laptop beberapa ada yang error sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk lanjut nulis. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ngerasa aku harus nyelesain fanfic ini, dan alhasil modal pinjam laptop adik, chapter 5 berhasil diselesaikan.

Aku gak janji untuk bisa update cepat, tapi aku sudah janji ke diri sendiri kalau aku harus nyelesain fanfic ini.

Terimakasih semuanya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

HI, MINGYU

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Dua tahun Mingyu menjadi stalker Wonwoo, dan ia berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana usaha Mingyu untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Wonwoo di saat Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Hi, Wonwoo's Sequel.

.

.

.

HI, MINGYU

.

.

.

 **Seungcheol bahkan tak malu-malu menunjukkan kemesrannya dengan orang di sampingnya, membuat Wonwoo harus menahan tangisnya.**

 **"Hyung.. Siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.**

 **Sosok di samping Seungcheol itu tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.**

 **"Hai, ternyata kau Wonwoo. Seungcheol banyak cerita tentangmu. Aku Yoon Jeonghan, kekasih Seungcheol."**

 **.**

HI, MINGYU

.

"Ke – kekasih?" Wonwoo tergagap.

Seungcheol mengangguk, bahkan dengan santainya ia mencium pipi pemuda berambut panjang itu di depan mata Wonwoo.

Hati Wonwoo serasa ditusuk pedang saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakit. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Iya kekasihku. Sudah setengah tahun aku berpacaran dengan Jeonghan." Balas Seungcheol.

Wonwoo diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ah, itu Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku duluan ya Wonwoo." Kata Seungcheol santai seraya melenggang meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo mengikuti punggung Seungcheol yang berjalan menjauh. Shopping bag yang digenggamnya sedari tadi kini jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya meremas celananya erat. Tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan Wonwoo akhirnya jatuh juga. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membiarkan air matanya keluar. Ia tidak menyangka Seungcheol pulang ke Korea sambil membawa kekasihnya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda bahwa Seungcheol memiliki kekasih, namun kenapa tiba-tiba dia mempunyai kekasih?

Wonwoo jadi teringat dengan komentar di Instagram Seungcheol.

Komentar dari username YJH1004.

YJH1004.

YJH?

Yoon Jeonghan?

Bila sedari tadi Wonwoo menangis dalam diam, kali ini sebuah isakan lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil berdiri. Kedua tangannya masih meremas celananya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Wonwoo juga tidak peduli bahwa kini orang-orang menatap heran ke arahnya.

Kemudian Wonwoo merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya. Wonwoo mendongak dan menemukan seseorang di sampingnya. Meskipun sosok itu mengenakan topi dan masker, tetap saja Wonwoo mengenalinya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok itu juga selalu berpenampilan seperti ini saat mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Mingyu?"

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Eomma.. boleh ya? Boleh ya?"

Sejak dini hari tadi, Mingyu sudah merayu Ibunya untuk memperbolehkannya menggunakan mobil untuk hari ini saja. Mingyu berniat untuk pergi ke bandara, untuk mengawasi Wonwoo. Namun sayang, Nyonya Kim sangat berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Tuan Kim juga sedang bertugas di luar kota, membuat Mingyu tidak memiliki suara yang mendukungnya.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Nyonya Kim berkata tegas.

"Eomma... Kumohon sekali ini saja.. Boleh ya pakai mobilnya?" Mingyu merengek, kali ini ia berlutut di depan Nyonya Kim sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon.

Hati seorang Ibu mana yang tidak akan luluh melihat anaknya memohon seperti ini?

"Kau butuh mobil untuk apa?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut.

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata jujur kalau ia akan membolos dan pergi ke bandara untuk mengintai Wonwoo? Ia juga tidak punya alasan lain. Lagipula, Mingyu tidak yakin jika ia berbohong, Ibunya akan mengizinkannya memakai mobil. Namun jika ia jujur, Ibunya juga tidak akan mengizinkan. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama tidak menguntungkan.

"Oppa mau pergi ke bandara." Sahut Jiho yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

Sontak sorok mata Nyonya Kim langsung berubah ganas.

"Ke bandara? Untuk apa kau pergi ke bandara? Mau bolos sekolah?!" tanya Nyonya Kim galak.

Mingyu diam saja, bimbang. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oppa mau memperjuangkan cintanya." Kata Jiho sebal melihat kakaknya yang diam saja.

"Memperjuangkan cintanya?" tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim jadi tertarik.

Baru saja Jiho akan menjelaskan pada Nyonya Kim, Mingyu memberi tanda pada Jiho untuk diam. Mingyu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan duduk di kursi.

"Eomma, aku menyukai seseorang. Sudah dua tahun aku menyukainya." Kata Mingyu akhirnya.

Mata Nyonya Kim membulat. "Omo! Siapa orang yang kau sukai? Apakah dia gadis, atau seorang laki-laki manis?" tanya Nyonya Kim semangat.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan lockscreen ponselnya pada Ibunya.

"Manis sekali! Siapa namanya?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Dia kakak Seungkwan."

"Omo! Kakak Seungkwan?"

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya sehingga kau harus ke bandara dan memperjuangkan cintamu? Anak ini mau pergi ke luar negeri atau apa?" tanya Nyonya Kim penasaran.

"Bukan begitu, Eomma."

"Lalu bagaimana, ayo cerita pada Eomma!" desak Nyonya Kim.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Mantan kekasih Wonwoo akan kembali dari Inggris hari ini. Wonwoo masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Wonwoo masih berharap mereka bisa kembali bersama." Jawab Mingyu getir.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin Seungkwan mengirimiku pesan, kalau mantan kekasih Wonwoo itu pulang ke Korea bersama kekasihnya yang orang Korea juga. Wonwoo –" Mingyu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Nyonya Kim menunggu kelanjutan cerita anaknya dengan setia.

"Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya si Choi Seungcheol itu sudah punya kekasih lagi. Wonwoo juga tidak tahu kalau besok Choi Seungcheol akan pulang bersama kekasihnya. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Wonwoo saat dia tahu kenyataannya nanti. Aku ingin berada di sisi Wonwoo saat ia terluka." Lanjut Mingyu. "Aku.. aku tidak ingin Wonwoo sendirian."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk paham. Nyonya Kim juga pernah muda, dan ia tahu sekali perasaan Mingyu. Apalagi Nyonya Kim pernah berada di posisi Mingyu karena dulu Nyonya Kim yang menaruh hati terlebih dahulu pada suaminya, dan Nyonya Kim yang gencar mendekati suaminya. Nyonya Kim paham perasaan anaknya lebih dari siapapun.

Nyonya Kim juga tidak tega membiarkan anak sulungnya bersedih, apalagi anak sulungnya sedang berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya. Sepengetahuan Nyonya Kim, baru pertama kali ini Mingyu jatuh cinta. Mingyu bahkan tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, padahal adiknya Jiho sudah sering bergonta-ganti pacar meskipun ia masih kelas 3 SMP. Padahal, apa yang kurang dari Mingyu? Wajah tampan, tinggi, prestasi sekolah juga memuaskan. Nyonya Kim juga ingin melihat Mingyu bahagia, menikmati masa mudanya dengan berkencan, bukannya nelangsa seperti ini.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Mingyu yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Nyonya Kim berjalan menuju bufet dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Mingyu terperangah begitu melihat kunci mobil yang disodorkan Ibunya tepat di depan mukanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Ibunya bersimpati dengan kisah cintanya.

"Eomma, terimakasih!" seru Mingyu senang sambil memeluk Nyonya Kim.

"Kalau kalian jadi, jangan lupa perkenalkan Eomma ke Wonwoo, ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja Eomma, tentu saja!"

: Hi, Mingyu :

Mingyu duduk di kursi tunggu paling ujung, mengawasi Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu kedatangan. Mingyu mengenakan topi dan masker sehingga Wonwoo tidak akan mengenalinya.

Menatap Wonwoo dari kejauhan, Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Begitu cintakah ia pada pemuda Jeon tersebut hingga ia rela membolos sekolah dan memohon-mohon pada Ibunya untuk mengizinkannya memakai mobil? Begitu cintakah ia pada Wonwoo sehingga ia rela menyetir jauh-jauh sampai ke Bandara Incheon? Baru pertama kali ini Mingyu menyetir sejauh ini, ditambah ia tidak punya surat izin mengemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi banyak polisi di jalan, membuat Mingyu was-was. Begitu cintakah ia pada Wonwoo?

Jawabannya, ya.

Mingyu memang sangat mencintai pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak berniat untuk pergi ke bandara hari ini. Namun ketika Seungkwan mengiriminya pesan bahwa Seungcheol akan datang bersama kekasihnya, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo pasti akan terluka. Dan Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo sendirian saat ia terluka. Mingyu ingin menemani Wonwoo, agar Wonwoo bisa membagi lukanya dengan Mingyu. Meskipun luka Mingyu sendiri sudah terlalu banyak karena Wonwoo, namun Mingyu tidak berkeberatan untuk menambah lukanya lagi.

Demi Wonwoo.

Mingyu ikut mendekat ke arah kerumunan para penjemput ketika dilihatnya Wonwoo berdiri dan bergabung di kerumunan penjemput. Mingyu berdiri agak jauh dari Wonwoo, namun ia terlebih dahulu memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di jarak dengar.

Mingyu ikut memperhatikan pintu kedatangan meskipun ia tidak tahu rupa Seungcheol. Namun, ia langsung berubah awas ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hei Wonwoo, sudah kubilang kan kau tak perlu datang ke bandara."

Kedua tangan Mingyu mengepal mendengar nada bicara pemuda tersebut yang sangat santai. Tentulah pemuda ini adalah mantan kekasih Wonwoo yang bernama Seungcheol.

"Hyung.. siapa dia?"

Mingyu bisa mendengar suara Wonwoo bergetar. Mingyu mengawasi ketika seseorang yang berada di samping Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo. Pastilah ini adalah kekasih baru Seungcheol.

"Hai, ternyata kau Wonwoo. Seungcheol banyak cerita tentangmu. Aku Yoon Jeonghan, kekasih Seungcheol."

Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Wonwoo yang tadinya bahagia saat melihat Seungcheol kini berubah menjadi keruh, apalagi sejak orang bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu menyebutkan statusnya sebagai kekasih Seungcheol.

Mingyu bisa melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menahan tangisnya. Hati Mingyu sakit, sangat sangat sakit menyaksikan Wonwoo menahan tangisnya untuk orang lain. Dan sakitnya bertambah lagi ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu menangis terisak.

Tak tahan melihat Wonwoo yang menangis, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan merangkul pundak Wonwoo yang berguncang-guncang karena tangisnya, membuat Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menurunkan maskernya lalu tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya langsung menarik tubuh Wonwoo masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah disini, menangislah sepuasmu." Kata Mingyu pelan.

Tinggi badan mereka yang hanya terpaut sekitar tiga senti membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa memendam kepalanya di dada Mingyu. Karena itulah, Wonwoo menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu dan terisak di pelukan Mingyu.

Tangan kiri Mingyu berada di punggung Wonwoo, masih memeluk Wonwoo. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak menuju rambut Wonwoo, mengusap-usap rambut pemuda tersebut. Berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia juga ingin menangis melihat Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus kuat. Ia harus kuat agar ia juga bisa menguatkan Wonwoo yang sedang dalam titik terendahnya.

Setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit mereka berdua berada dalam posisi tersebut, akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

Hati Mingyu terasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo menangis, namun kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar hancur.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kata Wonwoo pelan.

"Akan kuantarkan."

Mingyu menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil shopping bag yang dijatuhkan oleh Wonwoo tadi. Kemudian Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggandengnya. Wonwoo tidak menolak. Ia diam saja dan pasrah mengikuti Mingyu.

Untung saja Mingyu tidak memarkir mobilnya terlalu jauh. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu berniat untuk membantu Wonwoo yang dilihatnya sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak sadar' untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, namun Wonwoo terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung duduk diam.

Mingyu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua membisu. Wonwoo masih dalam fase 'tidak sadar'nya dan Mingyu juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya Mingyu mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki area parkir sebuah coffee shop. Wonwoo yang sadar mobil sudah tidak berada di jalan raya pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kita dimana?"

"Coffee shop. Turun dulu, kita mampir ke sini." Kata Mingyu seraya turun dari mobil.

Mingyu membukakan pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Wonwoo. Bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua memasuki coffee shop yang masih sepi tersebut.

"Minum cokelat hangat ya? Cokelat bisa meredakan emosi." Tawar Mingyu pada Wonwoo ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di salah satu sudut coffee shop.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Mingyu langsung memesan dua cangkir cokelat hangat kepada pelayan, kemudian menatap Wonwoo. Keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Mingyu, kenapa kau ada di bandara?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian."

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Karena mengabaikanmu selama ini." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengabaikan aku?" tanya Mingyu tak mengerti.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo menggumamkan permohonan maaf lagi.

"Hei, tatap aku." Kata Mingyu, tidak suka jika harus melihat Wonwoo bersedih lagi. Apalagi jika penyebabnya adalah Mingyu.

Perlahan, Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya sayu, namun ia memandang Mingyu dengan penuh arti.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal kita bertemu kau selalu mengikutiku. Membayangiku kemana pun aku pergi." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkesiap. Matanya membulat, kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Wonwoo mengetahui tingkah lakunya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya kesal. Dalam hati, Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Pastilah Wonwoo menganggapnya orang aneh.

Baru saja Mingyu akan membuka mulutnya, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menyesap cokelat hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyum pertama Wonwoo yang dilihat Mingyu hari ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Kau menyukaiku kan?" tembak Wonwoo.

DEG!

Jantung Mingyu langsung berdegup kencang, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Diturunkannya pandangannya, yang tadinya menatap Wonwoo, kini beralih menatap cokelat hangatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, mana mungkin kau mau datang ke bandara." Kata Wonwoo lagi. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, mana mungkin kau terus mengikutiku kemana-mana." Lanjut Wonwoo, kali ini sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya.

Mingyu memberanikan diri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tidak boleh lagi menjadi pengecut. Berkenalan dan berteman saja tidak cukup, Mingyu harus maju lebih dekat lagi.

Mingyu sudah menghabiskan dua tahun menjadi pengecut, dan ia tidak bisa menunda-nunda lagi. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar. Aku memang menyukaimu. Awalnya aku optimis karena dari pengamatanku, kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun semuanya berubah saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu. Saat itu aku ingin menyerah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah. Aku harus memperjuangkan cintaku, kan? Dan sekarang, aku akan memperjuangkannya." Kata Mingyu.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo di atas meja dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah mengamatimu selama ini. Namun sayang, aku pengecut. Baru berani berkenalan denganmu."

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang.

"Jeon Wonwoo, tolong lihat aku." Pinta Mingyu. "Coba denganku, ya? Cobalah lupakan mantan kekasihmu dan cobalah denganku. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita punya banyak waktu. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal. Tidak usah berpacaran dulu, pendekatan dulu saja. Kau mau kan?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar.

"Wonwoo, bisakah kau menyukaiku? Setidaknya, bisakah kau mencobanya?"

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Wonwoo, bisakah kau menyukaiku? Setidaknya, bisakah kau mencobanya?"

Ungkapan hati Mingyu itu sedikit mengobati luka di hati Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak memungkiri jika ia juga tertarik pada pemuda jangkung tersebut, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Mingyu karena hatinya sepenuhnya sudah dimiliki oleh Choi Seungcheol.

Namun Wonwoo juga sadar, Seungcheol sudah tidak mungkin diperjuangkan. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit karena Seungcheol. Wonwoo sadar bahwa selama ini ia sudah bertindak bodoh. Wonwoo sadar selama ini ia sudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk hal yang semu. Untuk apa menyukai orang yang sudah membuangmu? Dan untuk apa menyukai orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Dan untuk apa menyukai si brengsek Choi Seungcheol itu?

Wonwoo benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dan kini di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang mengharapkan cintanya. Seorang pemuda yang begitu gigih memperjuangkan cintanya. Mana bisa Wonwoo menolaknya, dan menghancurkan semua harapan pemuda itu?

Lagipula, benar kata Mingyu. Ia bisa mencoba dulu. Koreksi, _mereka_ bisa mencoba dulu. Ia dan Mingyu bisa mencoba untuk saling mengenal. Dan Mingyu tidak memaksa, Mingyu hanya meminta pada Wonwoo untuk mencoba menyukainya.

Itu bukan hal yang berat, kan?

Dan akhirnya, Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat pemuda di depannya tersenyum lebar dan meremas tangannya, kemudian berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dalam hati, Wonwoo merasa harusnya ialah yang harus berterimakasih pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu ada di sampingnya saat ia sedang hancur. Ralat, pemuda itu _selalu_ ada di sampingnya. Hanya saja Wonwoo yang tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Dan sekarang di saat ia patah hati, pemuda itu akan membantunya untuk menyembuhkan hatinya.

"Ya, kita akan mencobanya. Kita akan mencobanya, Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

: Hi, Mingyu :

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu tidak lagi bersembunyi di balik pagar untuk mengintai kedatangan Wonwoo. Kali ini, Mingyu sudah stand by di lobi sekolah untuk menyambut Wonwoo.

Ketika dilihatnya mobil Wonwoo memasuki area sekolah, Mingyu tersenyum senang dan langsung bersiap. Mobil Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depannya, dan dengan gentlenya Mingyu membukakan pintu mobil Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo.

Seungkwan yang duduk di kursi depan membuka kaca jendelanya dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Mingyu.

"Sukses, hyung!"

Mingyu balas mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Seungkwan. Mobil Wonwoo pun melaju pergi, dan Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan membuatku gemas ya!" seru Mingyu sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengenggamnya.

Mingyu senang ketika Wonwoo tidak menolak bergandengan tangan dengannya. Meskipun mereka masih dalam tahap pendekatan dan saling mengenal, Mingyu tidak mau bersikap jaim lagi. Ia harus bersikap lebih agresif. Jika ia bersikap jaim, ia takut pendekatannya akan memakan waktu lama. Mingyu tidak mau lama-lama karena ia bertekad untuk menjadikan pemuda Jeon itu miliknya sesegera mungkin.

"Tapi kita di sekolah, kau tidak malu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyadari maksud pertanyaan Wonwoo. Sedari tadi, banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menyuiti Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak berkeberatan, malah ia merasa bangga.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku malah bangga, bisa menggandeng seorang Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo meninju lengan Mingyu pelan. "Dasar kau."

"Ngomong-ngomong, latihan Orion dimulai hari ini. Kau ikut, kan?" tanya Mingyu, teringat akan reminder yang diberikan Hoshi di group Line.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Untung saja jadwal latihannya tidak bentrok dengan jadwal les gitarku." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu meringis. Sebenarnya, ia memaksa Hoshi untuk mengatur jadwal latihan agar tidak bentrok dengan jadwal les gitar Wonwoo. Jadwal awal yang telah disusun Hoshi adalah latihan tiga kali seminggu di hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Namun kemarin Mingyu merecoki Hoshi karena Wonwoo les gitar di hari Rabu. Mingyu memaksa Hoshi untuk mengubah harinya menjadi hari Kamis, tanpa mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, untung saja ya." Mingyu menimpali.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menari Glass Bead lagi." Celetuk Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu melotot. "Ya!" serunya malu.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat reaksi Mingyu. "Kenapa? Lucu kok."

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan memori memalukan itu.

"Jangan diingat lagi pokoknya. Aku malu!"

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Selamat belajar, Wonwoo!" ucap Mingyu.

"Nanti makan siang bersama, mau tidak?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja! Nanti kujemput di kelas, kita ke kantin bersama ya!"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti!"

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari kecil menuju kelasnya sendiri. Ia langsung meletakkan tasnya dan menghampiri Hoshi yang tumben saja sendirian, tidak ada kekasihnya Jihoon.

"Hosh, kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

Hoshi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang memaksaku untuk mengubah jadwal latihan?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Hoshi yang awalnya sebal kini malah jadi tertarik dan penasaran. "Jadi benar ada hubungannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo? Ada perkembangan?"

Mingyu mengangguk semangat, kemudian ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Seusai Mingyu bercerita, Hoshi langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Wah wah wah, akhirnya kau bergerak cepat juga." Puji Hoshi. "Kuakui tindakanmu tepat. Kau datang di saat Wonwoo sedang hancur, jadi ia lebih mudah menerimamu."

"Kuharap ia juga akan menyukaiku." Harap Mingyu.

"Dengan kelakuanmu yang mendadak agresif begini? Tentu saja dia akan menyukaimu!" seru Hoshi, diam-diam terpikir di kepalanya untuk membuat special performance di showcase Orion dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sebagai penari utamanya.

: Hi, Mingyu :

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Mingyu?" tanya Vernon langsung ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, kok."

"Tadi pagi kau bergandengan tangan dengannya. Apa kau sudah move on dari Seungcheol hyung?"

Vernon adalah sahabat dekat Wonwoo, sehingga jelas saja Vernon tahu segalanya tentang Seungcheol. Vernon juga lah yang menjadi saksi hidup – selain Seungkwan – semua tindakan bodoh Wonwoo yang dilakukannya demi Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya langsung berhenti begitu mendengar nama Seungcheol disebutkan.

"Aku –"

"Wonwoo." Panggil sebuah suara.

Perkataan Wonwoo terputus dengan suara Mingyu yang memanggilnya. Wonwoo bangkit berdiri dan menatap Vernon.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu nanti."

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, dan kali ini Wonwoo duluan yang menggandeng tangan Mingyu.

Semalam, Wonwoo sudah berpikir. Ia sudah memberi kesempatan pada Mingyu, dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan Mingyu berusaha sendiri. Ia tentunya juga harus berusaha kan? Berusaha untuk melupakan Seungcheol dan berusaha untuk membuka hatinya.

Mingyu tidak akan berjuang sendirian, karena Wonwoo juga akan berjuang. Mereka berdua akan sama-sama berjuang.

Sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo siap untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

Bersama Mingyu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh ga jadi..

.

.

.

To Be Continued aja deh

.

.

.

A/N :

Gak mungkin aku mengakhiri fic ini tanpa tokoh utama kita jadian xD

Aku senang masih ada yang inget dengan fic ini. Bagi pembaca baru, ikutin terus ya fic ini!

So, would you mind to review?


End file.
